Once and Again
by Maiko Hime
Summary: The Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda are great and all but did Yugi really never have any other friends. What if there was one friend before the gang arrived. What if it was a girl who had an attachment and love interest in Yugi and not the Pharoah. It doesn't mean the Pharoah and her past aren't connected but not in the beginning. In the beginning there was only Kiley and Yugi
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

* * *

_She couldn't remember exactly how the events had unfolded. How things had just seemed to shift so suddenly throwing her off balance and then suddenly the pieces slowly fit together. All she knew was that it had started right around the time she had met a boy with tri-colored hair and violet eyes. After that one thing led to another and here she was. Where here was exactly she didn't know but she was staring at a golden pyramid reflecting the sun brilliantly as it set on the horizon._

_She turned her gaze and stared into slightly darker violet eyes a strong hand grasped her chin gently and lifted her gaze. "My queen….." was the hoarse gentle whisper as he kissed her. It was the most natural thing in the world for her._

* * *

Kiley had gotten her GED at 15 in the United States seeing as how her mother went abroad. After her father remarried and had children with her step mother she hadn't really felt right there living with them. Her father had never asked her to leave but she didn't feel like she could stay. Her older brother was in college in the states and barely emailed or texted her these days. He had said their family broke apart when she their mother had a mid-life crisis and decided leave them for a career. Michael was not the same after their parents divorced. He became more and more distant at the years went by. As he graduate and left for college the gap grew even wider.

Kiley's mother, Taeko Tomoe, had started out as a personal assistant with a promising career ahead of her in Japan. Then she had met Ronald Normandy, an American student studying abroad, and fell in love. Soon after that she had quit her career to become a house wife. For years she had raised his children and been a doting wife. Then one day she had decided to go back to school to further her career. Kiley and Michael were old enough to not need her constantly anymore and Ronald supported her decision. What he didn't see coming was the drive and thirst it gave Taeko to be back in the business world again. She was a force to be reckoned with and quickly after graduating entered an intern pool and worked her way up.

Taeko had gone from the soccer mom to the hardly ever their mom overnight. Her father who had only ever wanted a simple family life hadn't agreed with the sudden change in his wife. Between her mother's ambition and her father's disdain her family became non-existent. It tore their family apart and divorce was inevitable. She stayed with her father for several years before she felt like she had outlived the space. Her stepmother, Susan, was much younger than her father and didn't have trouble having a set of young girl twins only after 5 years of being together.

Kiley couldn't hate Susan. Susan had always been kind to her but only ever kept her at arm's length like she was forced to like her only because she was Ronald's daughter. Why would you exactly want someone else's daughter when you could not only have one but two of your very own. It seemed natural to want to have children with her husband that was exclusively theirs. Kiley and her father grew father apart and it wasn't long before she felt unwanted. Kiley knew even at a young age she had really made the gap more significant.

After years of absence and the only occasional phone call; her mother offered to take her on until she was eighteen but she traveled so much. That had been the only problem. Kiley had become withdrawn and wasn't doing well in school anymore since the divorce. She was becoming a discipline problem as well. Kiley decided to test out of school and follow her mother around the world in her business affairs with Taeko's blessing. Though her mother and father didn't agree on much at all leaving school was something they did agree on. They hoped some time abroad and their daughter would find herself again.

Kiley was still lonely but her attitude improved being with her mother. They would live in a city for a few months while her mother staked a corporate claim and then move on. In just 2 years Kiley had been to London, Milan, San Francisco, Paris, Madrid, and Nepal. Kiley started to make friends again. She had a few friends from all over that she kept in touch with via the wonderful invention called technology. She would see them again her mother toured her destinations regularly. This current one though was new, Domino City, something to do with a company called Industrial Illusions in Japan. Kiley had studied a lot of languages on her tours of the world and spoke them good enough to get around. Luckily she was half Japanese and knew the language well. The only problem was she looked like a foreigner with her light brown hair and grayish blue eyes inherited from her father. She didn't worry too much she was a veteran of travel and being the odd American by now.

Kiley walked down the street exploring as she always did. She had been to Tokyo to visit her extended Japanese family but never to this city. There were two corporations that the city seemed to be based around Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. Her mother was supposedly working on the merger of the companies on a confidential project. According to her mother Kaiba Corp lacked imagination for new projects and Industrial Illusions lacked money to finance new projects. The two were to be partnered on a project and Taeko would handle the negotiations.

The buildings were tall and the streets crowded like most of the cities she had visited. She soon grew tired and stopped in a park to rest. Listening to her ipod she relaxed and thumbed through a novel. Her gaze was torn away from her literature as she saw a teenager similar to her age running away from two others. He was short for a boy probably at her height and slender. What caught her attention the most was his odd hair. It was tri-colored and stuck straight up in a weird spiky style. She had seen all sorts of fashions and hair styles in her travels but she had to say this one was the most unusual she had ever seen. The boy was soon caught by two thugs. If she could guess they were from his school since they were all wearing the same uniform and they were probably the class bullies.

"Give us your money Mutou."

"Stop it! I worked hard to save up this money." He yelled backed against a tree clutching a knapsack on his shoulder for dear life.

Kiley usually didn't interfere in matters that weren't her own but she couldn't let this kid get his face kicked in. She stood up making her way over to them flipping open her cell phone. She watched as she approached and to her surprise the boy was standing defensively despite his clear disadvantage. He was staring stubbornly at the two only to receive a harsh punch to the cheek. Despite his courage he was cut down.

"You're a glutton for punishment Mutou." The bully said cracking his knuckles and going in for the kill.

"Hey! STOP IT!" Kiley yelled.

It caught their attention long enough as she walked over.

"Why should we short stack."

She gritted her teeth. She knew she was little she hated when people pointed that out. "Because you shouldn't ever put your hands on someone else. Also! I'm going to call the police if you don't stop right now!"

Her threat seemed to sink in long enough for her to put herself between the thugs and the boy. Her threat didn't seem to last long though. One of them grabbed her wrist harshly making her gasp in surprise. Her cellphone clattered to the ground useless.

"Back off Gaijin. This is between us and him. The shrimp owes us some money."

"Let go of me!" she snapped and her hand connect sharply with her aggressor's cheek with a sound THWACK!

"OW BITCH!"

Kiley coughed as she was punched in the stomach instantly. "No! Don't hurt her…here!"

Yugi was used to this honestly he didn't know why he tried to avoid it. It was really because of his Grandfather. His grandfather told him to always do the right thing and never let anyone put him down. He explained this would help him grow into a strong young man. He wanted to be stronger but it wasn't to be so he was just too little and he always would be. He was slowly reaching into his bag grimacing at his bruised cheek when he heard the voice of a girl. He looked up seeing a girl his age maybe a little older walking towards him cell phone held out and a look of determination on her face. She had grey eyes and light brown hair cute in a short fashion. He could say she was cute in a tomboyish way. She put herself between him and the bullies from his school. He was should have told her to stop but he was surprised that a stranger, a foreigner no less would stand up for him. Anyone else would probably just ignore what was going on and let it happen.

Her attempt to thwart the bullies was quickly proven to be a failure. They not only grabbed her but ended up hitting her too. Yugi suddenly felt strangely protective. He had to stop them no matter what since she had stuck herself out there to protect him. No one ever did that. He quickly reached into his knapsack and dug out his hard-earned and saved money. He handed it over and hoped they would take it and leave them alone. It worked.

The two boys counted it before shoving him back down. "Same time next week Mutou." He chuckled

"Why did you do that! If you give them what they want they'll never leave you alone." She snapped

"I couldn't let them just keep hurting you!" Yugi argued back annoyed that she wasn't grateful he'd helped her

Kiley took a sharp breath to argue back but yelped instead and held onto her ribs instead. "Oh no…you're hurt."

Two gentle hands grasped her shoulders. "I'm okay….just sore…AH!" She screamed as she tried to move to fast. She wasn't akin to strangers touching her especially teenage boys.

"Hold on let me help you."

"I d-don't know you." She said

"I won't hurt you." He said smiling gently

She looked up with pain filled eyes into the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. They were large and wide and full of worry. "I'm Yugi…..Yugi Mutou. You shouldn't have tried to help me." He lectured

"Don't be stupid! They were trying to hurt and steal from you were you just going to let them?" Kiley snapped back the moment broken at his nagging tone

"Well…I was trying to fight back." He sighed

"Yeah…I could tell." She said sarcastically

"Well at least I stood my ground!" he pouted

She couldn't help but smile at that "Yes…yes you did."

He looked back at her and instantly there seemed to be something. Neither knew what it was and really didn't give it much thought. Kiley didn't know why she never felt this instantly comfortable around anyone but this strange haired boy seemed genuinely nice. Realizing she had been less than polite to him she offered her name and an apology.

"I'm sorry…..I'm just in pain I can be a brat sometimes. My name is Kiley….Kiley Tomoe." She said

Yugi smiled at her "Nice to meet you."

Yugi helped her up and together they limped to his home not too far away. On their slow painful trek there he told Kiley he was a student at the local high school and those bullies, one named Ushio, had stolen from him since grade school. Like her he was on the smaller side and got picked on a lot. He was shy and quiet and didn't have many friends it seemed. Sitting on a broken in but comfortable couch she listened to him. She felt bad for him as she sat on the stool with an icepack on her ribs.

"Don't you think you should go to the hospital? I mean Ushio is really strong and you are a girl." he asked sitting on the coffee table across from her

"I don't think anything is broken just bruised and being a girl has nothing to do with it! I can take a hit." She said with a painful sigh "Besides…look whose talking. You've got a nice shiner on your cheek there."

"I can't believe Ushio punched a girl!" he said scowling

"Well I did slap him first." She said

"No excuses!" He said arms crossed. Kiley giggled he was small but mighty it seemed

"What's so funny." He asked curious at her laughing

"Nothing. You're just cute that's all." She admitted

He blushed a dark crimson "R-really?"

No girl had ever called him cute except for his mom.

"Of course. You're very kind." She said withholding she thought his eyes were gorgeous. Even though he was short and had weird hair he was a cute kid.

"Thank you Tomoe-san." He said

"Call me Kiley." She encouraged

"Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from Domino."

"I'm not I'm from the United States. I travel with my mom we're here for a few months on a business trip." She explained

"You're not in school?" Yugi asked curiously

"I sort of graduated already. In the U.S. you can graduate early. My mom wanted me to go abroad with her so I had to. Besides I didn't have a lot of friends in school I made more friends traveling then I did when I was in school."

"Wow. That's cool! You've been all over the world?" Yugi asked

"Well…not everywhere but a lot of places." Kiley explained

"Sounds like fun. I wish I could do that instead of being in school." He said

"It's all right. Sometimes I wish we could stay in one place." She said

"When I graduate I'm going to do what my grandpa did." He said

"What did he do?" she asked curious

"He used to travel ALL over the world finding out and bringing back rare and exotic games." He said excitedly

"Games?" she asked curious

"Yeah. Puzzles and stuff. It's really cool we sell them in our shop do you want to see?" Yugi asked hopeful

"Um…maybe another time." She said smiling. In all honesty it sounded kind of lame but she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

He looked disappointed but caught on to her words. "Another time? Would you really come back?" he asked hopeful

"Um…yeah…sure." Kiley said

"Cool! Next time you come back I'll show you some of my favorite games and we will play together."

"How about you just meet me in the park where found each other today?" she suggested

"That might be better. There is more room there and Grandpa won't….barge in." Yugi said blushing

"Why would he barge in?" Kiley asked curious

"B-because I don't bring a lot of people home….especially girls." He said twiddling his fingers

Kiley blinked a few times before started giggling loudly. She winced grasping at her ribs but still chuckling "Owww….don't make me laugh Yugi."

"Kiley it's not funny! It's embarrassing!" He said offended she would blow off his utter mortification so chalantly.

"Okay…okay…I'm sorry. It sounds embarrassing. If it makes you feel better just tell him I'm your girlfriend or something." She said with a shrug

"I-I can't do that!" he said turning crimson

"Why not? It might get him off your back." She said not understanding

"No it wouldn't! It would only make it worse! He'd be all nosey and ask all kinds of questions…you have no idea." He groaned at the thought

Kiley chuckled some more and found herself enjoying his company. They talked a little while longer until she looked at her watch. She gave Yugi her cellphone number so he could text her when they could meet up again. He seemed overjoyed. Although he was a weird boy with strange hair and a strange fascination for games Kiley felt drawn to him. She couldn't help but look forwards to seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't think Yugi gets enough play time and always he's someone's bitch. Going to try to aleviate this perception. :) Thank you for the reviews and enjoy

Chapter Two

Yugi stared at the screen biting his lip before sighing and setting it down. It had been two weeks since he had met Kiley Tomoe in the park. He had tried five different times to text her now and had lost his nerve every single time. He crossed his arms leaning on his desk and staring sullenly at the book he was supposed to be reading for his literature class. It was by some American author and he didn't understand it. If maybe he texted Kiley she would come over and help him with it.

He sighed again and flipped back open his phone thumb hovering over the "SEND" button.

"Hey! Yugi!" His grandfather yelled busting into his room. He jumped nearly dropping his phone as his juggled it a few times before catching it.

"Grandpa! Don't do that! Can't you knock?" he asked frowning

"Why? Are you looking at dirty magazines again?" His grandfather accused

Yugi sighed heavily rolling his eyes. "No. I was studying." On second thought this was why he didn't want Kiley to come over after all. His grandfather would tease him relentlessly.

"With your cell phone?" Sugoroku asked smiling

Yugi blushed and stuffed it in his pocket turning back to his book. His grandfather had brought him a snack setting it on his desk. He looked at his grandson and gently ruffled his hair.

"Yugi what has been bothering you the last couple of weeks? Are those children at school bothering you again?" Sugoroku asked

Like he had been Yugi was going to be a late bloomer. He hadn't hit the stages of puberty until around seventeen or eighteen. His was barely five feet five now and very slender in build. The poor boy had no coordination of any sort and was terribly shy. That was a trait he unfortunately inherited from his mother. Sugoroku knew he would come into his own in a few years. What worried him the most was Yugi's lack of friends? He had had friends in grade school and middle school but then everyone started growing and Yugi really hadn't caught up just yet.

"Nothing." Yugi answered in retort to his probing question

"Yugi. Really. I'm worried about you."

"Fine! Okay. I-I sort of met someone." He admitted

"Oh? A friend?" Sugoroku asked hopeful

"Sort of. It's...it's...a girl." He said in a small voice

Sugoroku grinned "I knew it..."

"Grandpa. Please I just met her. I-I've been trying to text her but I just can't do it. I'm afraid she'll...I don't know...change her mind and never want to see me again." He said

"How exactly did you meet this girl?" Sugoroku asked curious

Yugi explained about the incident in the park and how Kiley had stood up for him. Sugoroku sat on his bed listening intently.

"She wants to come back. At least she said so and she gave me her phone number." he said pulling out his cell phone

"Well. Sounds like you have everything you need. She's waiting for you to make the next step." Sugoroku said

"You think she'll still want to be around me?" Yugi asked

"Why of course! Yugi she went out of her way to help you. She doesn't exactly sound like the type to do things half way."

Yugi flipped over his phone "Go ahead. You never will know unless you message her." His grandfather prompted.

Yugi sighed and immediately hit the "SEND" button. He watched the little arrow pop up as it connected with the cellular network and then the "SENT" icon flash.

"See that wasn't so bad. Now you just have to wait until she responds."

Yugi's cellphone vibrated and he looked down in surprise. Sure enough Kiley had responded to his message. He grinned.

"She messaged back!" he said ecstatic

"What did she say?" Sugoroku inquired

"She wants to hang out and she's mad I haven't messaged her sooner." He said sighing.

"How do you know."

"She made an angry face icon." Yugi said grinning sheepishly showing his grandfather

Sugoroku chuckled "You kids and your technology."

Kiley was beginning to wonder if Yugi had forgotten. She was a little irritated he hadn't messaged her. She was having dinner with her mother two weeks after their first encounter and nothing. She had barely touched her soup as she sat in the penthouse condo.

Taeko glanced at her daughter "Kiley is something the matter?"

Kiley looked at her mother. Taeko had medium length dark brown hair with salon highlights and almond colored brown eyes. She was of medium build and very attractive. She was the epitome of the fashionable professional in her power suits, heels, and manicured nails. She was a far cry from the cut off jean and tank top wearing mother that used to dance around in her socks in the kitchen to fifties pop when she was a little girl.

"No." Kiley said in a short flat tone

"Oh. You've just been home a lot lately." Taeko mentioned looking down at her report. She often went over her work from the day at dinner but tried to keep a conversation going with her daughter. The doorman at the condominium had been asked to keep tabs on her daughter. Taeko gave Kiley plenty of space but that didn't mean she didn't take some measures to make sure she was kept an eye on. Kiley was terribly independent and if she ever found out Taeko knew there would be hell to pay.

"How would you know? You're never here?" Kiley snapped defensively

Taeko sighed "I'm not trying to fight with you I was just wondering."

She knew in the last nine years her relationship with her daughter had suffered great loss. Taeko also knew her initial decision to jump start her career was a selfish one and her children had suffered for it. She couldn't change the past but she hoped she could try to mend the relationship with her daughter especially as seeing how her own son had not spoken to her in nine years. Kiley would be seventeen later this year and she only had her for another year legally. Kiley could decide to leave for good once she turned eighteen.

"Sorry. I met someone in the park a couple of weeks ago and I was hoping he would message me to hang out or something. He still hasn't." She said

"It's a boy?" Taeko asked

"Yeah. He's really cute and nice. He's a little weird but I don't know there was just something about him."

"How did you meet him exactly?"

Kiley told her a short version and Taeko listened intently. Kiley had noticed in the last few months Taeko had been trying to talk with her more and spend more time with her. Taeko took her shopping on her lunch breaks often and at least take dinner at home two nights a week insisting they ate together at that time. Kiley was glad her mother was making and effort to listen and talk to her.

Taeko smiled "He does sound cute. He sounds younger then you too. I didn't know you had a thing for younger men."

Kiley remembered Yugi saying his grandfather would tease him about his new found friendship with her. It seemed Kiley was going to get her fair share as well.

"Mom." Kiley said frowning

"I'm teasing you dear." Taeko chuckled softly

A chiming noise interrupted them and Kiley reached in her hood pocket pulling out her cell phone. "It's Yugi." she said smiling

"He wants to hang out tomorrow. In the park where we met."

"Good. I'm glad you're making friends."

She was just a girl. She was just a friend. It wasn't a thing. Just two friends meeting to hang out. Then why was he so nervous? He'd only really just met her but he was nervous about being around her. He sighed glancing at his watch. Sitting on the park bench he waited tapping his hand on the wooden bench.

Sure enough at 4 'o' clock she came around the corner and smiled waving at him. His hear leapt into his throat but he smiled waving back.

"Hey!" he called

"Hey." she said back and approached him

Kiley was wearing a dark denim skirt with purple tights underneath and a purple hoodie. She had on basic sneakers with white ankle socks. Her ipod ear buds hung around her neck and her hands were in her hoodie pocket casually as she smiled at him.

"I thought you forgot about me." she said

"What?! No I just got busy with school." He lied rubbing his arm

"Anyways. Come on let's go do something." Kiley said reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Um...okay. I brought us some games to play..."

"Look Yugi I'll be honest I don't have a deep fascination for games." She admitted

He sighed "Oh."

"But it doesn't mean we can't hang out. I'll still play few but there a lot of other things." Kiley said

"Okay. Like what?" Yugi asked curious falling in step beside her

"Well we can get bubble tea. Then we can go to the book store. I love books. Then the music store...and of course the arcade." She said

He smiled brightly "All right! Let's do all of it."

She smiled back and drug him forwards he laughed catching up with her. She took him to the book store and told him about her love for literature. He ended up buying a book about King Arthur's court and his Knights of the Round Table. Her grey eyes lit up as she explained the book to him and how he would love it. There was action, adventure, magic, and romance. He then picked out a book for her. It was about some kind of hot rogue werewolf clan leader finding his mate. There was a large wolf snarling on the cover. Kiley turned the book over reading the summary on the book jacket. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at Yugi.

"You don't like it?" Yugi asked

Kiley looked at the book "What made you pick this one?"

"I watched a horror movie about werewolves once. It was kind of scary but good. I thought you might like it." he said pointing to the wolf on the cover

"Yugi...this is a romance novel." She said

He blinked a few times "Okay..."

It didn't really seem to sink in. He even cocked his head to the side as she chuckled. "What's wrong with a romance novel?" he asked

Kiley grinned "Its hardcore romance. Like...smut...desperate house wife smut." She explained

She counted mentally the seconds as they ticked off as the words sunk in. His whole face bloomed a dark shade of red eyes wide and mortified.

She about fell over laughing. "I didn't mean to choose that! I didn't know!" He cried

Kiley held it out of his reach as he tried to snatch it back. "Oh no...I'm curious now. I'm going to read it."

"Kiley! You can't read that!" he said horrified

"Oh I'm going too. Definitely then I'm going to tell you all about it." She said thumbing through it.

Yugi was mortified as he had practically handed written porn to his new friend. Why hadn't he read the book jacket better? She kept giggling at him as they walked out of the book store.

"Yugi its fine. Really. I can always take it back and get my money back." she said as his kicked puppy expression

"It's not that. I just mess stuff up all the time. I didn't want you to think I was a pervert. I just don't read English very well that's all." He said

She sighed punching his shoulder none to gently making him wince. He rubbed it looking at her curious. "Stop! It's fine. Don't worry so much."

"I just..."

"I don't want to hear one more apology or you downing yourself or I'm going to hit you harder." She threatened

He held up his hands defensively "Okay! Okay!"

They got some ice cream sitting down. It was a cute outdoor cafe'. Kiley looked at Yugi and wondered why he was so hard on himself. He was such a nice guy she thought he might have more friends if he believed more in himself. She wanted to ask him about it but he was so quick to withdraw and start hating on himself she almost didn't want too. She liked it when he smiled more even if it was when he talked about gaming and he acting a little nerdy. His eyes lit up and if it was one thing she really liked the color of his eyes. Kiley decided to just keep the conversation mundane. She really was having fun with him.

"So what's your school like?" Kiley asked

"Nothing special. It's just a regular standard Japanese school. We wear uniforms and go to school from eight to three." He said

"Oh. I thought you guys had like cram schools and stuff here. Aren't you big on standardized testing?" Kiley asked

Her cousins had always told her stories about their study course loads and how hard it was to pass the exams. The Japanese were obsessed with education they even went to school half a day on Saturdays unlike American students who had a whole weekend off they only got one day.

"Well we do that but the cram schools are for really smart kids who want to go to expensive private schools and take national exams." He said taking a bite of his ice cream

"Glad I didn't have that back home." she said frowning stirring her melting ice cream

"What are the schools like in America?" he asked

"Well we don't have to wear uniforms unless it's a private school. Private schools you have to pay for and their really expensive. We got to wear regular clothes but there was dress code." she explained

"Oh wow. That would be awesome to wear what you want." He said impressed

"It's all right kind of makes it harder on kids cause if you don't buy real expensive clothes or you have hand me downs they'll pick on you like brand name stuff." she explained

"Oh like what the fashion models in magazines and stuff wear?"

"Sort of. What are the fads over here?" she asked curious

"Well pop and rock groups are always a big thing with the girls. Boy more so sports and games." He explained

"Oh so you're not the only one who likes games so much?" she asked surprised. In the states he would kind of be a nerd.

"No way! Games are huge here. Video games, table games, and especially card games." He said lighting up Kiley smiled

"Show me." She said

He grinned reaching into his bag and pulling out a deck of cards. Kiley watched curiously. They didn't seem to be very special just regular playing cards with a maroon colored back, a gold boarder, and large brown oval in the middle. He took one off the top and flipped it over and she was surprised to see the artistic design of what looked like a man dressed in a strange purple armor holding a scepter. "This is called duel monsters. It's the most popular game in Japan and soon to be all over the world."

"Way a minute. I've seen this before." She said

"Really? I thought you didn't like games." He said surprised

"I mean I've seen it in my mom's briefcase she has a few of these but no this guy's their dinosaurs and bugs and stuff." She said

"Well there are different monster types this is Dark Magician he is a magic and spell caster type." he handed her the card "Why does your mom have Duel Monsters card?"

"Something to do with the company project she's working on. Its Industrial Illusions and like Kaiba Corp." she said

"WOW! Really!" Yugi said in surprise making Kiley jump at his sudden reaction

"You know these companies?" Kiley asked curious

Yugi went into a long drawn out explanation about how Industrial Illusions had created the card game he was showing her. He then went on to say that Kaiba Corp was software and gaming development company who had tried to buy the rights to the game but the CEO Pegasus Maximllion would not sell out. So for years they had been stuck in a battle Kaiba Corp trying to buy them out and Industrial Illusions somehow stopping them each and every time. Kiley didn't know there was so much drama between the two companies.

"The weirdest part is the CEO of Kaiba Corp is Seto Kaiba and he's sixteen and goes to my school." Yugi stated

"A sixteen year old CEO how does that work?"

"Don't know but he's a genius and the rumor is he's obsessed with Duel Monsters and has never been beaten. I would really like to play him one day." Yugi said looking serious

Kiley snorted and he pouted "It's true! If I beat him I could be a champion."

"Okay okay...sorry. I didn't realize how serious you were about this."

"It is serious! There are tournament popping up everywhere! Grandpa won't let me enter any thought. He says he's afraid someone will take advantage of me and maybe steal my cards. Some of them are rare and worth a lot of money like Dark Magician."

"This little guy?" Kiley asked curious

"He's not little! He's a powerful sorcerer! Look at his attack points." He pointed out to the numbers at the bottom

Kiley had to admit he was kind of cool looking. She let him explain the game too her some more and the more he talked the less dorky it seemed. It really did actually sound like a fun game. She promised Yugi she would play with him one day. He said he would build a deck just for her. They hit the arcade and Yugi was surprised to see that Kiley was a pro at first person shooter games despite her boredom with gaming. She wasn't bad at fighting games either but she completely creamed him in table hockey. The day was almost over and Yugi didn't want it to end. As they walked the sidewalk home in the sunset he rubbed his arm nervously before he finally got the nerve to ask.

"Do you want to come over for dinner? Grandpa promised he would be good."

"Um...sure. Mom has a meeting tonight so I'll be by myself anyways." Kiley said

"Cool! Will you play me in Duel Monsters?"

"You're just not going to give up on that are you?" she said sighing heavily

"Nope." He said grinning.

She laughed "Maybe."


	3. Author Note

Author Note:

Just real quick to address something. I was hoping to hold off on this but a guest reviewer made me think I owe you a little insight. BTW guest reviewer I like your review not bashing you at all. You were honest and I like that and I seemed to have impressed you a little

This story in its beginnings is a BAJILLION years old. It's a revamp of epic proportions. I haven't written fanfiction in almost…..six years? It's a little corny and orginal characters are scraping the barrel. But give it a chance. I scrounge for OC stories that are cool. I find a diamond in the ruff once in awhile. This may not be your cup of tea and stupid and illogical blah..blah…blah. I care but don't care. What that means its criticize the hell out of it. If its corny tell me just be like "Hey Maiko….." don't be like all teenage emo about it. I don't make a living off of this and I'm not going to get super offended by epic proportions. I am over the age of 21 and like I said close to 30. I'm old enough to take the hits and roll and even laugh at some. I'm not going to slit my wrists or hang myself if you're ugly but just keep in mind I don't give a rat's ass either. I do understand criticism. If I misspelled a word I misspelled or a comma is left out I deserve that. Just be kosher don't be like OMG WTF YOU STUPID WHORE. That…that right there…..I can't deal with. I'll ignore you but I will be thinking of what kind of immature ass you are. And BTW I don't think many English PH. D or Literature professors scan to exercise the demons of run on sentences and lack of story structure. So don't act like one cause more then likely you're a 15 year old in English II you really just kill it for all us. Unless you're a freak like me trying to relive their child hood.

This character was originally all over Atemu's junk. I went back and read those chapters and though the quality for my age wasn't bad I'm could have hung myself for the corny crap I wrote. My grammar hasn't improved much but I feel confident my quality has a little more then the original date of this. I'm just greasing my gears and cogs. I want to write original pieces and I'm using this as a scapegoat (ha I said scapegoat!) I work and pay bills and have a fiance' that are top priority and I hardly do anything for myself. I recently watched YGO season 0 for the first time and fell in love with the series all over again. Without giving too much away she and Atemu (His fricken name is ATEMU not Yami. Yugi actually calls "Yami" Mou Hitori no Boku Yami you can thank 4kids for but it's a cute little nick name and "Yami Yugi" was what the Japanese used to describe literally DARK Yugi or his alternate personality whom came to be Atemu) will have a relationship but it isn't what you think its going to be. I can't tell you but its really not that obvious but it will reflect some commonly used ideas. So since this is a throw back way when some of you were still in grade school some of my ideas were original! (yeah right LOL)

My best friend, whom I met on , actually challenged me to do this. It was a little vodka and chatting and I stupidly agreed. This wasn't even supposed to see the light of day but what can I say when Maiko makes a bet she stands by it.

SOOOO this had come to light. Kiley Tomoe is an original character, she is half Japanese, and yes she has the hots for Yugi. But I'm going for something I have ideas I'm throwing around but its just not there yet so each chapter is another step in this weird little mental journey I'm taking myself on. I'm already working on Chapter three. Lord help us all. So let's enjoy this and possible laugh at my expense its okay.

Sincerely Stumbling Writer,

Maiko Hime


	4. Chapter 3

The puzzle was pure gold and compiled of different shapes that were scattered in a golden box. The box was etched with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. The eye on the front was about the size of his palm and protruded off the box ominously. Yugi had found the box in his grandfather's storage eight years go. He had asked him about it and wanted to know what it was. At first his grandfather had been cross with him for going through his personal things, after all he had mementos of his late wife in there. Yugi had only been eight at the time and was very curious. Sugoroku took the box and sat his grandson in his lap telling him a story of how the puzzle had come from an ancient time in Egypt. He told Yugi that that the ancients used to play games to determine the fate of those who were evil. A person had a chance to change his fate if he won the game. His heart would be weighed on the scales. If he lost and his heart was full of darkness his soul would be consumed by the great beast of the underworld. The puzzle had been a representation of those very games. Sugoroku despite being an adept and master gamer could not solve it. Yugi was responsible even at a young age so he passed the puzzle down to his grandson.

From that moment on Yugi was obsessed with the puzzle for a while as a child. In his free time before bed every night he tried to solve it with no luck so far. Over time he would piece it together here and there. Over the last few years though his interest in it had somewhat faded. He still took it out and tried to piece it together now and again but since entering his school his time was spent in other areas. At that certain point in time it was with his new found friend Kiley Tomoe. The girl one year his senior was fast becoming a good friend. She spent most of her afternoons with the teenager doing odd things. He was slowly drawing her into playing more games. Mostly it was popular board games and video games. She was bent on making him remember there were other things then games. Kiley was surprised to find herself growing so fond of Yugi.

She waited outside the school gates for him as she had done a couple of times before. Sometimes it was faster for her to meet up with him then to wait for him at the park or his home especially if they were going out in the city. She stared at the students as they all filed out going home. They didn't really spare her too many glance. Kiley looked at the students conversing and hanging out in their little cliques and groups of friends. Her heart clenched a little at the sight because she had never had the chance to make many friends not finishing regular high school. Yugi always commented about how exciting her life must be getting to go different places in the world and experience new things. Kiley more and more was realizing just how lonely she really was with her lifestyle.

"Hey! Jounouchi please give it back!' Kiley looked up hearing Yugi's voice

A taller classmate of his had a hold of something above Yugi's head and he was grinning. The boy had a mop of blonde hair that didn't look like he gave much care to style it at all. Another boy stood beside him laughing with a crew cut and a girl with short brown hair was yelling at the two. "Jounouchi why won't you grow up!" she squawked

Kiley knew she wasn't really allowed on school property since she wasn't a student but she walked through the gates anyways approaching the commotion. "What's going on?" Kiley asked crossing her arms

"Back off girly just trying to teach Yugi here to be a man and too stop being such a geek." the boy known as Jounouchi said

"Jounouchi give it back please." Yugi pleaded

"What is that thing anyways?" The boy who had been laughing asked

"I don't know let's find out." Jounouchi lifted the lid to look inside when he was pelted by a back pack in the stomach.

With an "OOOFFF!" he dropped the box and the other girl in Yugi's class snatched it away.

Kiley held her back pack threatening another hit glaring at the boy "Back off! Why do you guys always have to pick on Yugi!"

"Yeah! He doesn't ever do anything to you." The other girl chimed in with the short brown hair.

"Ugh...would you two nags quite squawking you're hurting my ears." Jounouchi said annoyed rubbing his side

"Come on Jounouchi let's get out of here." Honda said frowning at the two girls protecting the smaller male

"Getting girls to fight your battles now Yugi?" Jounouchi sneered

Honda laughed "The shrimp has to have someone fight for him if he isn't going to."

"Later Yugi...ladies." Jounouchi said walking away with

"Yeah you better run." Kiley snapped

She turned to see Yugi talking to the girl who had caught his golden box.

Yugi sighed taking the golden box from Anzu as handed it to him. "Sorry about that Yugi. You know Honda and Jounouchi are just idiots they don't mean anything by it."

"They need to leave him alone." Kiley said putting her back pack on her shoulder

"I could have handled it Kiley." Yugi said frowning and putting his box back in his own back pack "I can take care of myself sometimes you know."

Kiley scowled "Well excuse me."

"Yugi that wasn't very nice she was just trying to help. We both were." Anzu scolded him

"Sorry Anzu but Jounouchi's right. Maybe I need to be more of a man." Yugi said rubbing his neck

"I doubt that." Anzu said

"Yeah right." Kiley snorted and Yugi rolled his eyes

"You must be Kiley. I'm Anzu Mazaki." Kiley looked at the brunette.

The girl was pretty no doubt. She was tall with shapely legs and walked gracefully. Her eyes were a dark blue and when she smiled you kind of wanted to smile back. "It's nice to meet you."

"We should all hang out some time. But right now I have to go to dance class. See you later guys!" Anzu called and trotted away

"New friend?" Kiley asked curious

"Sort of. That's Anzu." Yugi said smiling watching her run.

Kiley watched where he was looking and flicked his shoulder "OW! What was that for?"

"For staring at her butt."

"What! I was not." Yugi said defensively

Anzu had recently started talking to him again after years. They had been friends in grade school and she had transferred to another middle school. She had just come back this semester and it had taken her awhile to remember who he was. He was surprised when she had randomly sat down to him at lunch the other day saying his name. It had started a conversation and she had been hanging around him at school since. Yugi had to admit he had always sort of had a crush on Anzu.

"Well come on. I don't have all day." Kiley said walking out of the gates and Yugi turned following.

Yugi could tell she was irritated at him for snapping at her. Kiley was very protective of him he was learning when someone was rude to him or threatened him she always stood up for him. Although in the beginning he didn't mind it was starting to become a little much. He was a boy and she was a girl. His grandfather said that a young man was supposed to protect his female friends and be polite to him. Kiley so far didn't need his help he hoped there would be one day where he could really protect her.

"Hey. Kiley." he called

"What do you want Yugi?" she asked

"I just wanted to say I was sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." He said

Her gazed softened "It's okay."

"You don't have to protect me all the time. You know before you came along I was doing okay." He said

"Okay? Yugi you're a walking bully magnet." She snapped

"I know but...sometimes a man has to fight his own battles!" He said holding up his fists in emphasis.

Kiley's anger dissipated and burst in to laughter. "Hey! I might be little but grandpa always says big things come in small packages."

"Oh man you're too much." She giggled

Yugi was glad he had made her smile Kiley didn't smile enough in his opinion. She looked a lot cuter when she did smile. Her blue-gray eyes and face lit up and she didn't look so mean and serious.

"So whose you're girlfriend?" Kiley teased

"Who? Anzu? Oh...she's just and old grade school friend. She moved away and came back we've been hanging out at school." He said smiling

"She seems nice." Kiley commented and was surprised to feel a burst of envy in the pit of her stomach

"Anzu is nice."

"And pretty too..."

"I didn't say that." Yugi said blushing

"You didn't have to." Kiley grinned

"Well...she is pretty its true but she also nice and she sticks up for me." He said emphasizing there were other things he liked about her.

"She seems pretty cool. Maybe when she's not busy we can all hang out after school some time." Kiley suggested

"I think Anzu would like that. She's new like you and doesn't have a lot of friends. I told her about you though and she asked me if you had been to any ballets in Paris." Yugi said

"My mom did drag me to an opera with dancers in it. She said I needed to be more cultured so I guess that counts."

They sat down in the park on a blanket Kiley had brought and Yugi started digging in his back pack. "So what exactly was that golden box those guys snatched from you."

"Oh...it's just a puzzle." Yugi said

"Well...can I see it?" Kiley asked curious

"Sure. But it's my treasure you have to be careful with it." Yugi lectured pulling it out

Kiley was surprised to see the ancient artifact and her jaw dropped "Wow...that's pretty cool. Is it really gold?"

"Grandpa says it is. He said it came out of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt."

"Um...wouldn't it be cursed then?" Kiley said snatching her hands away she had wanted to touch it but at the mention of its origins she decided not too

"I don't think so. That stuff is only in movies." Yugi said waving her off and opening the lid.

Kiley saw a partially completed puzzle inside and she got up the courage to pick up a piece looking at the brilliant glinting artifact. "This is neat."

"I've been working on it for eight years. I still haven't solved it." Yugi said sighing heavily

"Well I used to kick ass at jigsaw puzzles. Of course they were like 6 pieces and of cows when I was six." she joked

"You want to help me solve it?" Yugi asked in surprise

"Why not? It looks like it could be fun and if we get bored we can find something else to do."

Honestly Kiley didn't know why she wanted to help solve the puzzle. She had become more interested in it when she had touched the pieces. The pieces were so beautiful she wandered what the completed puzzle would look like and she wanted to see it in its fullest. Yugi kept talking to her and she occasionally answered back as they worked on individual pieces together. Kiley stopped answering him after a while and was staring at her glinting gold pieces. She started to feel light headed and blinked a few times. Yugi was still talking to her telling her about a new capsule monster game or something. His voice started to fade and the pieces in her hand started to separate into a double image. She let out a shaky breath as she fell forwards and promptly passed out.

"Kiley!"

Kiley saw a brilliant light surrounding her. She looked up and literally saw the expanse of the city upside down. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face knowing this had to be a dream. She felt a coldness touch her skin and she opened her eyes in curiosity. She found herself staring at a great expanse of darkness. She looked around surprised and confused. Kiley looked down away from the darkness and saw the literal divide between the darkness and the light beneath her feet. She looked up into the darkness and felt fear grab her. The dark swirled together soon forming a figure with glowing eyes. She reached out a hand to touch it but the darkness lashed out at her hand. She winced pulling it back and holding it to her chest .

"You are not the one. Why do you attempt to solve the puzzle?" a deep voice echoed from the figure

"I was helping my friend." came her own reply

"You already have a destiny laid before you. To solve the puzzle is not within it. Leave it to the boy for it is his destiny."

"What are you talking about? Yugi?" She asked

"The one who holds the puzzle is its chosen wielder. You girl are not."

"Are you a ghost?" she asked

The voice chuckled "Perhaps. Stay your course we will meet again. Kiley Renee' Tomoe."

The darkness started to clear "Wait! Are you going to hurt Yugi! You better not hurt him!" She cried trying to run forwards

Kiley screamed as the darkness lunged forwards at her and she stumbled back into the bright light.

Yugi had watched Kiley literally faint falling face forwards on the blanket. The puzzle pieces in her hand scattered on the ground. Yugi had never seen anyone faint before but he knew that it wasn't a good thing. He discarded his own puzzle pieces and quickly started shaking the limp body of his friend. She remained motionless for about five minutes and he was just about to go get help when she gasped shooting up. Yugi jumped back surprised and watched as she looked around wildly. Her eyes were full of fright and she was gasping for air.

"Kiley are you okay?" he asked softly

Her eyes landed on him without warning she lunged forwards and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oh my god." She whispered "Yugi."

He froze at the sudden impact of her body pressed to his. He realized she was trembling and was quick to hug her back gently. "Kiley its okay. What happened?" He whispered gently

Kiley sat back as he gently held her shoulders and looked at him. "I-I had a nightmare...I guess but it felt so real. What happened to me?"

"I think you fainted. You just stopped talking and passed right out. You were helping me with the puzzle."

"The puzzle? The puzzle!" Kiley cried looking back at

Yugi just sat and watched as she erratically packed all the pieces away in the golden box and slammed the lid shut. She thrust it deep into his back. "Kiley. What's the matter?" he asked

"Don't...ever...solve that puzzle!" she snapped at him

"What? Why?" he asked

"There is something weird about that puzzle. Give it back to your grandfather and tell him to send it back to wherever it came from." She ordered

"Kiley you're acting crazy. It's just a puzzle there's nothing evil about it." Yugi said

"That's not true." she said "I had a dream I saw something."

"Did you drink enough water today? Maybe you're dehydrated."

Kiley sighed "I'm not dehydrated. I did see something."

"Um...okay...what was it?"

"A dark figure with glowing eyes." She explained

He laughed "Oh I get it you're joking. Picking on me for playing games again right?"

"No. Yugi! I'm being serious."

"It's okay Kiley I get it you don't like the fact I play so many games...you think it's weird." He said grabbing his back pack and putting it on his shoulders and standing "I'm going to head out. I'll see you later."

"Yugi...wait..." Kiley said watching him go

"I'll call you." He said over his shoulder and walked away

Kiley sighed heavily sitting back down before looking at the setting sun "I did see something." she whispered to no one.


	5. Chapter 4

Kiley couldn't believe that Yugi had thought she had been making fun of him. Sure she'd only known him about a month but she hoped he thought better of her then that. Then she thought she had picked on him before but never like that. She wouldn't make up something like that! That puzzle was evil and she was going to prove it too him. She had never in her life had a dream like that. That dark figure had given her chills and those glowing eyes that seemed to reach into her soul. She'd out of curiosity read books on the occult and though she wasn't an expert she remembered a thing or too.

Malevolent spirits often communicated with you at your weakest. Your weakest and most susceptible outside of being a child was when you were asleep. It was also a legend the dead communicated with you through your dreams sometimes. There were too many weird things going on. Like why would a 15 year old boy have an ancient Egyptian Artifact? Where exactly had his grandfather gotten it? Kiley lost sleep the next few nights thinking over it but also because Yugi didn't text her. She was too mad at him to text him herself so was her ever popular stubborn streak showing.

As soon as she could Kiley went to the library and started doing research. There had to be something about that damn puzzle. She read for hours on ancient Egyptian lore and legends. She wasn't able to find much specifically about the puzzle itself but she did find a text about how ancient Pharaoh's often carried a powerful magical article or talisman conjured by the dead. The Pharaoh himself was the physical embodiment of Horus the falcon headed god son of Osiris and Isis who had fought Set. The magical article or talisman was one of the sources of the Pharaoh's power the other was his true name. The Pharaoh's true name was hidden since it gave others power over him. The Pharaoh's were also reincarnated in some scriptures. Kiley had remembered that Yugi told her the puzzle had belonged to a Pharaoh according to stories passed down to him by his grandfather. Kiley in the back of her mind thought she might be going crazy and this was all just legend but those glowing eyes made her shudder as she remembered them and especially the cold touch of the darkness surrounding them.

Kiley took what notes she could then turned to the internet. It wasn't a super reliable source but it was better than nothing. To her surprise she found some evidence that a puzzle had existed that had belonged a nameless Pharaoh. It didn't say what the puzzle looked like or who the Pharaoh was but it was just too coincidental. She printed out the article and scanned over it. There was a wall of hieroglyphs that existed protected by the Egyptian government that talked about the Nameless Pharaoh. It was also rumored that his tomb had been found but looted sometime during the 1970's. Due to that it had been resealed and hidden away to keep others away from it. Kiley wondered why there wasn't anything like this written in the history texts. She flipped through her notes and sure enough she only had notes about the talisman or magical article the Pharaoh possessed.

"This is so weird." she whispered to herself alone in the library. It was getting late and she knew it was close to closing time. She started to scroll down the page when suddenly the screen went blank. She blinked clicking the mouse and tapping the key board the website came back up but now it said "WEBPAGE UNAVAILABLE"

"You've got to be kidding me!" She huffed crossing her arms.

Memories of the curses surrounding tombs and lost treasures in Egypt swum around her head. Maybe she was crazy and maybe she'd lose Yugi's friendship over this but her dream was no coincidence. Gathering up her things she left the library deciding to make a visit to Yugi's house. She had to approach this carefully or he would really think she was nuts.

She knocked on the door and Sugoroku answered "Well Kiley surprised to see you here so late." he said glancing at his watch

"I know Mr. Mutou and I'm sorry I just really need to talk to Yugi." Kiley pleaded

"Well I'm afraid he's already in bed. Unfortunately he had another altercation at school today." Sugoroku said frowning

"Oh no...Is he okay?" Kiley as worriedly she felt guilty she hadn't been there to protect him.

"I think he'll be all right. I notified the school and they are going to look into it." Sugoroku said

"Oh. Well will you tell him I came by?" Kiley asked

"I will dear. Be careful out its late. Do you want me to call a cab for you?" Sugoroku offered

"No. I'll be all right." She said

"Chin up dear. Yugi's a lot stronger then you think." Sugoroku said smiling with a twinkle in his eye

Kiley sighed smiling back "He is. I just wish he could show that to others."

"I have a feeling he will very soon." Sugoroku grinned

Kiley nodded "Good night Mr. Mutou." she said and left.

Shoving her hands into her favorite hoodie pocket she walked home her thoughts scattered. She sighed wishing she could just talk to him tonight but there was always tomorrow. She'd text him tomorrow and sees if he could meet her after school. Then she would say she just wanted to show him something cool and brag that she had found some legends about the puzzle. It was lying but if she acted positive about it he wouldn't get hurt or offended he was really attached to that damn puzzle. Honestly though who wouldn't be? It was a rare ancient artifact made out of solid gold.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a head full of spiky hair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Kiley's gaze shot up and sure enough about fifty yards the ahead of her on the opposite side walk was Yugi. His back was to her but she knew just by looking at him something was off. A familiar chill shook her body and she blinked seeing tendrils of dark swirling around his feet as he walked. She stopped walking and clapped her hands over her eyes and mentally counted to five before removing them. He was farther away by now but she could still see the darkness. Her mouth fell open and she croaked wanting to call his name but stopped mid syllable. If it was the same entity she had encountered in her dream but possessing Yugi it could be dangerous or hurt Yugi she couldn't confront him.

Kiley stood rooted to the ground watching her friend walk farther away and panic setting in. She bit her lip before she took a step off the safety of her own path to follow her friend.

"Yugi...please be okay." she panted as she jogged after his figure.

He'd quickly gotten away from her and she lost him. Kiley searched the streets for over an hour before she came to the school giving up she leaned against a fence column trying to catch her breath. She was dripping sweat and she shivered as the autumn air blew her hair in front of her face. She brushed her bangs out of her vision blinking her eyes tiredly when she saw Yugi walking out of the school gate hands in his pockets. He was coming her direction and she gasped quickly ducking around the column's opposite side. She cursed herself mentally thinking she was such an idiot for following a potential deadly ancient spirit, or whatever it was, possessing her good friend.

Digging her fingers into the column feeling the cement grit under her nails she waited. Yugi should have walked by by now. She took a deep breath getting ready to spare a glance. Maybe he had decided to go the opposite direction instead. Kiley's own eyes locked with crimson pupils as she glanced around the column with a loud shriek she fell backwards onto her backside. A deep chuckle came out of the creature as she sat on the side walk gaping up at the sight before her.

What had once been Yugi was standing at easily five foot eight and his eyes sharply angled with red pupil less irises. A dark smirk was dancing on his lips bringing out chiseled and angled features. His hair was even different the bangs framing his face more severe and golden streaks in the crimson and black spikes. Gone was the cute, violet-eyed, baby face friend of hers and here stood this dark enigmatic being? If Kiley wasn't scared witless right now she was say he was beautiful, in a dark Brahms Stoeker sort of way.

"Well, well, someone is a bit nosy are we not?" He teased eyes focusing on her smirk growing

"I-I know what you are." She blurted

"Do you now? Please enlighten me." He said taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms.

Kiley sat there and swallowed suddenly feeling like there was sand in her throat. She just stared at him in awe and he chuckled. "Go home little girl its past your bed time."

Anger soon bled into her fear. One at the fact he called her little and two because he was possessing her friend. Kiley shot up glaring up at him.

"H-hey! I'm not a little girl and get out of my friend's body! You don't belong there! You're probably an ancient evil spirit and you should have crossed over into...where ever you're supposed to go and not be here! In Yugi's body!" she snapped trying to stop her legs from shaking.

"Oh you've got spirit. Also you are surprisingly astute, not entirely wrong actually but I'm much more than that." He answered back

"Then what are you?" she snapped

"In due time my dear in due time. I have gone by many names over the centuries." He said grazing by her question with ease

"Well here is a new one...ASSHOLE!"

"You have quite the mouth on you I see. Such a shame for a lady to speak in such a manner."

"Stop being coy you...you...you..." her eyes fell onto the puzzle hanging around his neck.

It was glinting dangerously and that same eye that was on the box was staring back at her. "He solved it. That's why you're here. I saw you before in my dream."

"Precisely and I warned you then not to meddle and yet here you are." He said his smirk growing "Do you often chase dark spirits in the night little girl? The darkness is not exactly forgiving when you lose your way."

To say she wasn't frightened would be a flat out lie she was terrified but her concern and worry for her friend was and equal emotion and she stood facing the spirit. "Why Yugi? He's so kind and small. He's not the right one for you."

"Oh but you're wrong. His heart is very strong. Strength doesn't always come from the physical form there are all sorts like now. You are terrified and yet you stand before me." He challenged

"Just don't hurt him." She pleaded eyes tearing

He lifted a finger and brushed her tear barely grazing her cheek. She squinted her eyes tightly shut standing ram rod straight and clenched her fists so hard that her nails bit into her palm. He looked at the tear on his finger tip before rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"He is my vessel. The puzzle chose him as its wielder as I also chose him. I would not intentionally harm my only connection to this mortal realm it would jeopardize my existence." He scoffed "Those who challenge my existence on the other hand I would have words and much more with them. If any harm were to come to my vessel I will seek vengeance just I have done this night."

Her eyes snapped open "What did you do?" she asked

"I am sure you recall a large man by the name of Ushio I believe you had an altercation not long ago with him." The spirit said

"Ushio? That big lummox that was picking on Yugi when I first met him?" she questioned

"The very same. My vessel had another altercation today and he pushed himself well past my patience. Justice had to be given for the pain he has caused others." He said

"D-did you kill him?"

"No. However I did break him. Slowly. He will not be bothering anyone again." The spirit said grinning in a way that made Kiley a little nauseous

Kiley's breath caught in her throat and she stared horrified at him. She felt faint and her knees finally gave out and she stumbled to the ground. To think this spirit had this much power and there was nothing she could do.

"Kiley Tomoe you have a strong heart yourself but there is also a darkness in you. I can sense it. Mind you keep it at bay." He warned

"I-I don't have a darkness."

"But you do. In deep inside. Darkness you have created yourself." He said

she swallowed "My vessel cares so you are for the moment in my good graces. Do not test me though." He warned

"I am here. Watching and waiting." He said pointing to the puzzle "Fate will be revealed and in time the journey will begin again. It is something already set in motion that you cannot hope to stop."

"What if I do interfere?" Kiley challenged

"Then there will be repercussion. Do not think just because you are in Yugi's affections you are in mine." he said grasping her wrist and pulling her up

"I will as long as you promise not to hurt Yugi."

"You have my word on that. You will not speak of our meeting to him or anyone." he said

"Okay." she agreed

"Good. I'm glad we have come to an understanding. Go back on your word and I will know."

"I get it." She snapped

"I believe you do. Take care of my vessel I have grown weary." the spirit said and in a flash the darkness was gone

Yugi stood there blinking owlishly swaying back and forth. Kiley looked up feeling the darkness leave. She gasped in surprise seeing the Yugi she knew back. She hugged him tightly.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" she asked

"I-I think so? What am I doing outside thought? Why is it so late? What are you doing here Kiley?" He asked curious looking around

Kiley opened her mouth but the eye on the puzzle glinted and she frowned "You finished the puzzle and you called me and asked me to come out to show me. We were supposed to meet at the school but Ushio showed up to get something from you and he knocked you out. I found you not to long ago." She offered

"Oh. Yeah my head does kind of hurt? He didn't hurt you did he?" Yugi asked eyebrows knitting together

"Oh no. I'm fine. He was gone when I found you." She said

"Where is Ushio?" Yugi asked cautiously

"I don't know but let's get home its really late and its getting cold." Kiley prompted changing the topic quickly

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Yugi said shivering feeling the cool air.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards smiling at her. She would never be able to look at that smile and those eyes again without thinking of the spirit and his threatening promise to her. Kiley only squeezed Yugi's hand tighter as he led her into the night.


	6. Chapter 5

_~Thank you for the reviews! I don't need them to keep writing this but they are sure appreciated. Please enjoy. And yes I've made Yami/Atemu/Pharaoh a dark little fuck. He is dark. He is evil. Get used to it. ~_

**Chapter 5**

Yugi's memories after solving the puzzle that night were hazy at best. Yugi hadn't really given it much thought but the days that followed made him wonder what had really happened that night. Kiley had been acting strange really. The days following she had avoided his calls and texts. That night she had been really pale and quiet. Then of course the fact they were at the school at ten at night. He had questions and bits and pieces were coming back to him.

He recalled the events mentally. That day Jounouchi and Honda had started their usual round of "trying to make him a man" and this time he had dealt with it, in his opinion, rather well without Kiley or Anzu around. Of course he ended up in a head lock by Honda as Jounouchi and stole his history notes. Jounouchi and Honda routinely skipped class. This time though he had talked his way out a little ruffed up but otherwise all right. He had been proud of himself and honestly compared to what they had done to him in the past this was nothing. As he exited class he ran into Ushio. He remembered Kiley calling him a bully magnet and at that moment he believed her. Ushio had grabbed his uniform jacket yanking him around the corner stating he wanted to show him something.

Ushio had a grin on his face and to Yugi's horror he saw Honda and Jounouchi leaning up against the wall bloodied and bruised. Ushio had said he had beat the two teenagers up for him and offered to become his bodyguard and do the same to anyone else that tried to hurt him. Ushio had made a new much more cruel game out of tormenting Yugi. Hurting him alone wasn't enough anymore. Ushio even offered to let Yugi hit them to get out his transgressions. Yugi declined and tried to protect them from Ushio's wrath. Jounouchi and Honda had always picked on him but never in the same ways that Ushio did. Ushio had beaten him up again worse than before. He demanded money from Yugi like always, however this time an obscene amount, and threw a wad of paper at him with his phone number saying he expected a phone call in twenty-four hours to setup collection. Jounouchi and Honda had taken him silently to the school nurse and left him there afterwards which at that point was unlike them but Yugi was too distraught to care.

At home that night he thought about calling Kiley but she had acting so strange the day before. Something told him to leave her alone it wasn't her burden anyways. Yugi was done for and he knew it wasn't like she would make a difference anyways. He took out his puzzle box and started working on it to pass the time. Odd enough he thought of finishing the puzzle at a time like this but what else was he going to do then think about his troubles. He stayed up late and he knew he had actually solved the puzzle and the fell asleep. The next thing he remembered was waking up outside of the school with Kiley.

Yugi sitting in math class glanced down at the puzzle hanging around his neck. He was happy he finished it but a lot of weird things had been happening lately. He wondered if it was to do with the puzzle. He would try to relax and try to think over it more over the weekend.

Kiley gasped sitting up off her couch with a start. The book in her lap dropped to the floor. She looked around and then shakily put a hand to her forehead sighing heavily. She hadn't slept hardly in two days since the confrontation that night with the spirit of the puzzle. Crimson eyes and darkness haunted her dreams she leaned back looking up at the ceiling of her condo. She felt so helpless and sick over the whole thing. Yugi really had no idea the rest of the night as she walked him back home he was completely unaware of what had transpired. He was sort of dazed but that was it and Sugoroku was there to greet them as if nothing had happened. He called a cab for Kiley and she went home and that was the last time she saw him for the past two days.

Who ever thought that in their general every day existence one would encounter an ancient spirit possessing a loved one. She glanced at the book on the floor which was about paranormal activity and possession. She might not be able do anything right now but she would be damned if she wasn't prepared. It was a ridiculous idea she knew but Kiley was not just going to sit by as her friend was used. The spirit had called him a vessel which meant he needed Yugi for something. He also mentioned the puzzle choosing Yugi.

Her cellphone was ringing she grabbed it seeing it was her mother "Hey mom."

"Honey you sound awful are you feeling well?" Taeko asked worriedly

"I'm fine just haven't really been sleeping well." Kiley responded

"Oh. Well we'll get you to a doctor if it continues. Good news you're invited to dinner with Maximllion and I. He wants to meet you." Taeko said

"Who?" Kiley said confused

"The owner of Industrial Illusions. He is having a dinner on his Yacht and having an exclusive sneak peek of the product from the merger project between his company and Kaiba Corp. Normally I would bring my spouse or date but he said I should bring you." Taeko said and Kiley could hear the grin in her voice

"Mom...do you have the hots for this guys?"

"Absolutely not. He is a business associate."

Kiley smiled for the first time in days. "I think you do."

"ANYWAYS. You can use your credit card and buy a dress since it's a formal dinner. I'll do your hair and makeup." Taeko said

"Awe... I have to dress up?" Kiley groaned frowning

"Yes." Taeko said firmly

"Fine."

"The dinner is tomorrow so I'd get you're shopping done today. Why don't you take Yugi?" Taeko suggested

"Um...mom he's a guy. I doubt he would want to go dress shopping."

"You never know unless you ask."

"Fine. I'll text him."

"All right dear. Have fun."

Kiley ended the call and fell backwards on the couch. She hated getting dressed up really. Her mother had always been obtuse to her more tomboyish style but let her alone most of the time. Lately though Taeko had been commenting that she needed to become more feminine since she was a young lady now. Kiley usually tuned her out but her mom was serious about this. She didn't even know what kind of dress to buy. She thought back to Anzu Yugi's friend. She seemed cute and stylish maybe she'd have an idea and she did want to hang out anyways. However then there was Yugi and the spirit predicament. She sighed heavily the spirit had promised to not let any harm come to him so for the time being she supposed there could be a truce. Kiley picked up her cell phone and texted Yugi's phone number.

/Hey. I have to go to a lame formal work party with my mom. I need to buy a dress. Do you want to go with me? /

/I guess so. I don't know that much about dresses though/

/Well duh. I'd hope now unless you have something you need to confess/

/Har har./

Kiley grinned

/Do you think Anzu could go? She looks like she'd know more about this stuff/

/I dunno. Let me call her./

Kiley waited and about five minutes she got a return text

/Anzu has a recital today so she can't go but she recommended a place. Her older cousin works there. Her name is Kisa. She said she'd be able to help us./

/That's cool shoot me the address/

/OK. Btw...are you feeling all right?/

Kiley paused looking at the text and sighed.

/Yeah I'm good./

/O.K. you were acting weird the other night./

/I was just moody. Girl thing./

/Oh.../

/Send me the address I'll meet you there/

Kiley was hoping to change the subject she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

/Sure/

Yugi looked at the interior of the store Kiley at his side and was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea. He saw women's undergarments and a light blush spread on his cheeks. Kiley looked at him curiously unaware of the reason for his blush. They had met after he got out of study hall. Kiley had forgotten Japanese students went to school five and a half days a week unlike the regular five that Western students did. Saturdays were half days and mandatory study halls. Kiley also wondered, thinking on school, if Yugi ever wore anything other than his school uniform. He was always in his uniform it seemed.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked

"U-um." He rubbed his arm

Kiley looked around and she couldn't help but grin when she realized where his gaze had fallen previously on the underwear section "Really Yugi?"

"Kiley...this is a woman's store." He said

"O.K. it's not like there are naked women walking around. It's just underwear."

"I know but..."

"Oh grow up. Its fine come on." she said rolling her eyes grabbing his arm and dragging him forwards.

They met Anzu's cousin Kisa. She was a university student that worked here part-time. She had short auburn hair and a very similar shade of blue eyes like Anzu.

"You must be Kiley and Yugi. Anzu-Chan called me and said you would be coming. What kind of party is it you're going too?"

"My mom said it was a formal party, on a yacht, with a bunch of stuffy CEO and executives." Kiley said

"That sounds boring." Yugi said

"I know." Kiley said sighing

"Well then we need a conservative but classy look. I think I know just the style come on." Kisa said motioning her forwards

Yugi found himself sitting as Kisa showed Kiley several selections of dress. He smiled seeing her frowning face as Kisa showed her a few dresses and shook her head frequently. Kiley never really struck Yugi as the girly type she had a cute tomboyish quality to her. She would wear a jean skirt once in a while but always with a dark pair of tights underneath. She didn't have to tell him her favorite color was purple she often wore it as a shirt or as a head band. He pulled out his duel cards and started to thumb through them to pass the time. Kiley walked up with Kisa and look flustered.

"Did you find something?" Yugi asked hopeful he was honestly getting bored

"I hope so. I have to try it on." She said unenthused

"Oh Kiley perk up. Try your dress on and get your boyfriend here to give you his honest opinion. I honestly think its sweet you came with her Yugi." Kisa said

Both Kiley and Yugi blushed profusely and said at the same time.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIED!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Kisa giggled "Okay. Okay. But you two would make a cute couple." She said winking

"Oh for crying out loud." Kiley huffed storming towards the dressing room.

Yugi was mortified as he saw several women in the store looking at him commenting. He heard several 'Oh how cute' and one or two 'Awe young love'. He wished the ground would swallow him he mentally vowed never to go clothes shopping with any female ever again.

"Honestly that girl is as stubborn as a mule." Kisa commented

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked

"She didn't agree on anything I picked out for her. I finally just grabbed a dress and shoved it in her hands and told her to try it on." Kisa sighed

"Kiley isn't really...well...girly like you or Anzu."

"Between you and me I don't think she had a feminine bone in her body." Kisa teased

Yugi smiled "Maybe not but she's still..."

He froze in mid-sentence as Kiley walked out of the dressing room. She wasn't frowning as much as before in fact she smiled as she approached him. Yugi was literally in awe as she stepped in front of him wearing a conservative purple cocktail dress with a high waist and air frame skirt. She wore a black belt around her waist accenting her figure and moderate bust line. She wore her traditional black tights with black flats. She looked really cute in his opinion and he stood as she stood in front of him. Kisa grinned as she watched her smile.

"See? Not really torture after all you look adorable." Kisa commented

"You're right I really like it." Kiley said spinning around "What do you think Yugi?" she stopped spinning and held her arms out smiling brightly

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. "Um...you look...wonderful."

Kiley's smile grew "Really?"

"Yeah." Yugi said smiling

"Well then it's one hundred and fifty for the dress and fifty for the shoes. The belt is only ten. Do we have a winner or do you want to try something else on?" Kisa asked

"No I think this is it. I don't want to try on anything else." She said balking at the idea of Kisa dragging her around the store another minute

"All right go change and I'll ring you up." Kisa said

Yugi waited until Kisa walked away and approached Kiley "You really do you great. You should dress up more often."

Kiley stared at him taken back by the comment. He smiled at her "Now get changed. You promised we'd stop by the arcade. I'll just wait outside."

She sighed smiling and walking back into the dressing room to change.

They went to the arcade just like she had promised. She kicked his butt in table hockey again but he only lost by three points this time. Kiley was walking with him and looked at the coastline in the marina.

"Hey let's go down there I've never been to the boardwalk." She urged

"Sure." He said following her

They found a vacant spot at the railing and looked out at the water. Kiley glanced at him and he caught her gaze she blushed looking away quickly.

"Kiley. Were you avoiding me the past two days?" he asked curiously

"Uh...well."

"Were you?" He asked more pointedly

"Oh okay. Yes I was." She said sighing

"Why?"

She wanted to tell him so bad she looked down at the puzzle and a chill went up her spine. "It's just that night shook me up a little bit that's all." She said

"Oh I'm sorry. That night was weird I don't really remember much. I tried to remember but its fuzzy before I saw you at the school."

She swallowed "Ushio looked like he knocked you around a good bit."

"Yeah I know but still." He said resting his cheek in his palm

"Maybe you were just really tired. You did say you spent a lot of time on the puzzle. Sometimes concentrating for a long time can exhaust you mentally. At least that's what I read in a magazine."

"Maybe you're right. Oh well." He shrugged smiling

Kiley was fidgety as she looked at the puzzle she felt like the eye on the front was watching her. She wanted nothing more than to snatch it off his neck and throw it in the ocean. That actually wasn't a half bad idea. Her hands twitched as they stared silently at the scenery the next few seconds. She reached forwards heart thudding in her ears when there was a flash and she looked up at the dark spirit in Yugi's place. He gave her a dark look and she quickly hid her hands behind her back facing him wide eyed. She felt like the kid caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"You are so predictable little girl." The spirit said arms crossed glaring at her

She glared at him "There's people around so if you try anything someone will see."

"Lucky for you." He chuckled

"What were you going to do to me anyways? I didn't do anything."

"I can sense you. I know your movements before you make them. Besides your heart was beating quite fast before which caught my attention anyways. It's as if your fondness for my vessel is more than platonic."

Her cheeks flooded and turned away from him "Th-that is none of your business!"

"What he sees in you I am not sure." He said looking her up and down "The dancer is much more appealing."

He had just called her ugly practically. She scowled fiercely at him and turned pointing at him.

"I have just had about enough of you. Go back in the puzzle and leave Yugi alone. We were having a good time until you showed up."

"Or until you were about to toss me in the ocean you mean."

"I was thinking about it I didn't actually do it."

"Thoughts often turn into actions." He countered leaning into her.

Kiley quickly retreated at how close of proximity he had to her all of a sudden. "You really are awful you know that."

"You are childish and stubborn. Again what my Hikari sees in you is beside me." He shrugged

"Wait. Hikari? Why do you call him that?" she asked

"Because he is the light of my darker soul." He explained.

Kiley cocked her head to the side and her eyes widened "A soul has two parts light and dark so you are the dark and Yugi is the light does that mean you're just a split of his soul? Did the puzzle split his soul in half?"

"Your perception is rather astounding given your nature but I'm afraid that is not the case. I am my own self as Yugi is also his own self we share one body and one mind now." He said

Kiley sighed heavily in defeat "And you're going to be inside of him forever then?"

"Not forever just long enough to complete my destiny." He said

"Then let me help you! If we find what you're looking for then you can leave. Crossover."

"No. This is something for me and Yugi to encounter on our own your help is not needed." He scoffed

"You egotistical ass!" she snapped

She froze as hand shot out grabbing her chin in a tight grip. He grinned at her shocked expression. "You little girl have quite a mouth upon you. You really should put it to a better use."

Kiley took a sharp breath as he leaned forwards to touch his lips to hers. She was frozen and couldn't move. Her heart beat erratically.

Just as their lips touched softly there was a flash and the spirit was gone she could sense it. This left Yugi kissing her his eyes shot open and with a yelp he back pedaled. Kiley stood dumbfounded as Yugi stood trembling literally. They had barely kissed and he was acting as if a snake had bitten him.

"Oh no. Oh crap! Kiley I'm sorry! I don't know why...I did that. I-I got to go." He said frantically and ran passed her

Kiley felt her eyes tearing up before she put her hands on her face and sobbed softly. Her first kiss was from a guy she wanted to kiss who was possessed by an ancient spirit which meant the spirit had been being devious and Yugi didn't even have the first clue why he kissed her or probably even if he wanted too.


	7. Chapter 6

~ Holy hell my inner fangirl has a friggin mental orgasm over this chapter. I apologize in advance for the smegma coming your mental direction. Egads. I totally went a completely opposite direction then I mentally envisioned with this story. No matter what you take from this there ARE NO COUPLES. None as of yet in the entire existence of crazy assness that is this smegma. Teenage hormones and drama are in the works. Enjoy or throw poop at it whatever~

Chapter 6

Yugi ran until he couldn't run anymore. He leaned against the wall of a building on a random street corner gasping for air. His body trembled in exhaustion not used to the activity. He slid down into a sitting position leaning against the wall and legs splayed on the sidewalk. He looked up at the afternoon sky and tried to get a bearing on what had just happened.

He had kissed her. Somehow it had happened. He didn't remember thinking about kissing her. In fact the last thing he remembered was just talking and they were standing like two feet apart! He put a hand on his forehead sighing hard. He had just had his first kiss, couldn't remember initiating it, and he had just ran away leaving her there. It wasn't his best moment and honestly he was disappointed. It was a pinpoint moment in "becoming a man" and he couldn't remember half of it! Also Kiley was probably furious or really upset either one. He shouldn't have run away and he wouldn't have if he actually remembered making a move on her. Another moment of memory loss it seemed and it possibly ruined one of his only friendships.

He slammed his fist on the concrete eyebrows knitting. He had to go back and hope she was still there and face her. Yugi stood up and quickly walked back towards the marina. Kiley was leaning on the railing head buried in her arms as he neared he could hear her sniffles.

"Kiley." he said softly

Her head snapped up and she turned looking at him. His heart clenched seeing her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. Yugi never thought he would make a girl cry.

"Yugi. Go away." She snapped

Kiley knew it wasn't his fault but at the moment she didn't think she could stand to see him. The spirit was inside him watching waiting and probably laughing hysterically at their predicament. Her anger flared at the thought and she ignored his pouting face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I-I don't remember trying...to you know. I'll leave you alone. If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand." He sounded so heart broken.

Her eyes widened in realization. Maybe this was the spirit's plan all along, to separate them!

"Its all because of that stupid puzzle!" she cried

He looked at her confused "What?" he asked

"Think about it. Since you solved that puzzle you've had memory lapses right?"

"Well yeah but I don't think the puzzle would have anything to do with it." He said

She cried out in frustration. "It has EVERYTHING to do with it! Yugi there is a dark malevolent spirit inside of it! Its possessing your body and making you do things."

He stared at her in shock "Kiley I think you're confused. It's just a puzzle its nothing like that."

"Don't be stupid! Haven't you felt different since you solved it? You've lost your memory twice now and it just happened to be RIGHT after you solved that damn thing." She accused pointing at it

"B-but that's crazy." He said wide eyed

"It's the truth. It wasn't you that tried to kiss me it was the dark spirit inside of your puzzle he's possesses you."

"Kiley this isn't funny anymore." Yugi said getting angry

"You still think I'm making it up?" She snapped

"It's crazy what you're saying."

"Fine you don't believe me?" She challenged

"Kiley what are you...NO!" Yugi cried as she lunged forwards and grabbed the puzzle

"This thing is going to get you killed!"

"Let go!" He cried grabbing her arms and trying to wrench her grasp from the puzzle

"Leave him alone! Do you hear me! Go back to that darkness you came out of!" she yelled directly at the puzzle

"Kiley stop!"

The puzzle glowed brightly and she closed her eyes refusing to let go. Strong hands now grasped her wrists tightly and blazing crimson irises bore into her. She cried out in pain as he forced her hands off the puzzle. He clenched his teeth sneering at her his handsome face fierce. Darkness surrounded them consuming them in an inky black cloud. Iciness crept up her appendages making her numb. It was just like before in her dream.

"I warned you!"

"Let go of me you bastard!" she cried jerking her hands out of his grasp

"Little girl you test me." He growled

"Back off! I'm not scared of you anymore!" she challenged

"You do not know fear." He warned

"What you did I'll never forgive you." She snapped

"I was trying to teach you a lesson. Obviously it did not quiet have the effect I had hoped it would. It was only a kiss." He scoffed

"It wasn't just a kiss! It was my FIRST kiss and probably Yugi's too. You used him to get to me."

"You mortals and your ridiculous sentimental. From what I can feel from my Hikari he wanted to kiss you." He stated

"What? You don't know that." She snapped cheeks coloring

"What is it going to take to get you to accept that I am a part of Yugi now? His thoughts and his feelings are his own but I can feel and see them."

"This wrong. You're going to get him hurt or mess something up."

"How many times must I tell you I would not harm my vessel." he snapped "You on the other hand need a sound beating your pretentious whelp."

"You can't hurt me."

Their banter had been almost playful up until that point despite her anger. When the words left her mouth the whole atmosphere changed.

"You think me harmless? How wrong you are little girl."

"Stop threatening me!" She snapped back and shoved him.

He caught her arm twisting it. Gritting her teeth she tried to fight him but he twisted her arm slightly and she winced and he made her drop to her knee in pain.

He sighed "Why do you have to be so insolent? You could make this much easier on yourself."

"Kiley?"

The voice made her eyes snap open to her surprise Yugi was standing right in front of her. Even the spirit seemed surprised seeing the younger boy standing there gawking.

"Yugi!" she cried

"Awe...Hikari you got out." The spirit chuckled

"What are you doing! Let go of her!" Yugi cried

The spirit frowned and did as he was told letting Kiley go. She quickly scurried away from him and over to Yugi who grasped her hand tightly. He looked down seeing the welts on her arms from his grip. Kiley started trembling slightly seeing the welts. Despite the courage she had mustered and the belief the spirit couldn't hurt her he had. "Yugi. Look." she breathed in disbelief

"Kiley its okay. I won't let him hurt you." He promised a tone in his voice she had never heard

Kiley was in awe a little bit seeing him so sure of himself. His jaw was set in a firm line eyes narrowed in on the spirit who stood passive. She nodded and he grasped her hand squeezing it before letting go and facing the spirit and aura of anger billowing off him.

"That girl is a menace. You should rid yourself of her." The spirit said

"Or maybe I should rid myself of you! How could you touch her!"

"Really Hikari? Striking women is beneath me. She struck me first." He argued back

"Doesn't matter you never put your hands on her. Understood?" Yugi snapped

Kiley was surprised to actually see the spirit wince. She noticed that there was an actual ethereal glow around Yugi. She watched with wide eyes at the glow seemed to effect the spirit in a negative way.

"I understand." The spirit replied

"Now who are you and what do you want?" Yugi snapped

"I am your Yami. I am the ancient spirit that resides in the puzzle you solved."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and he looked back at Kiley. "I told you." she whispered

"How long?" Yugi asked

"Since the night you solved the puzzle." The spirit said

"Why do you look like me?" Yugi asked

"I lack a corporeal form so I take on that of my chosen vessel." He stated

"Wow." Yugi breathed in disbelief

"Wow? NOT wow. Yugi you're possessed! He can take over your body." Kiley snapped earning an irritable scowl form the spirit.

"Oh right. So those times I have no memory?" Yugi asked

"That was my presence inhabiting your body. You had no knowledge of my existence yet so your will did not impose on me taking control. I did it once to save you."

"From Ushio so he really did try to hurt me that night."

"He did and he almost succeeded if not for me."

Kiley stood up and walked over to Yugi's side scowling irritable as his lack of problem with and ancient spirit inside his body "Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong." Kiley snapped

The spirit rolled his eyes in response honestly tired of the girl's presence all together

"What did he do?" Yugi asked

"Really? You know...the...kiss." she said embarrassed

Yugi face turned red and his jaw dropped "You two do not have to be so dramatic. It was only a kiss." He repeated from earlier.

"Wh-what! It wasn't just a kiss it was my FIRST kiss and...and...and...you can't do things like that!" Yugi squawked

Kiley noticed it wasn't affecting the spirit like before when Yugi got mad and she was curious to why. The spirit actually chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"You obviously like the girl."

"Th-that is none of your business!" Yugi cried

"Hey! I'm standing right here." Kiley snapped

"Yes how could we forget." The spirit sneered

"You self centered jerk!"

"Prattling whelp."

"Egotistical ass!"

"Insolent wench!"

"ENOUGH!" Yugi finally cried as after watching them throw insults back and forth "Both of you be quiet." he ordered

Both turned away from each other arms crossed refusing to acknowledge the other's presence. Yugi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Honestly they were both acting like children.

"Kiley. Please be quiet so I can talk to him. He's in my body after all."

"But!" She said

"Please!" he pleaded exasperated. At the moment he could only handle one thing at a time.

She sighed nodding and the spirit smirked in reply she glared at him and almost stuck her tongue out at him but she would have been proving his point about being childish.

"Please tell me why you're here and what you want exactly." Yugi asked

"Of course explanations are in order at this point. Hikari, you were chosen to wield the puzzle hence you were chosen to be my vessel."

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked

"I am an ancient spirit and I reside in the Sennen Puzzle. I wield the power to judge evil and pass on punishment with the shadow games." The spirit held out his hand palm up and the darkness formed in his palm creating a model of a beating heart it glowed a dark purple beating like a real heart "The games challenge the heart of those who bring evil into this world. If they accept my challenge and they lose they are punished and their heart is consumed." He closed his hand into a fist and the shadowy heart was snuffed out.

Both Kiley and Yugi swallowed at the demonstration making the spirit grin like a Cheshire cat. As always Kiley was unsettled by his presence and she was hoping Yugi would see the spirit for what he truly was.

"Is that what happened to Ushio?" Yugi asked concerned

"The man is still alive but all that he was exists no longer." The spirit explained

"I don't understand." Yugi said confused as the spirit seemed to be speaking in riddles

"A person is made up of four different things to create their own being," He held up his hand again "mind, heart, body, and soul. The mind and heart coexist together as does the body and soul. In other words one cannot be affected without somehow effected the other." he explained counting them with his fingers

"The mind and the heart are what is taken into the shadow games since they coexist together. When I challenge someone to a game and they lose I take their heart which in turn affects their mind. Ushio is still whole and alive but the evil that was inside his heart, as well as the coherent thought he possessed in his mind, are now gone when he lost the Shadow Game and sacrificed his heart to me." The spirit explained

"So you lose your heart and your mind?" Yugi asked in a small voice

"Essentially." The spirit shrugged

"I can't allow you to do that again. Not too anyone." Yugi snapped the intensity of what the spirit was capable of sinking in.

The spirit was not effected by the outrage his Hikari was displaying "Hikari that is my duty. That is why I exist. I must stop the Shadow Games from reforming and the only way is to play them."

"I won't allow it." Yugi argued back

"I'm afraid you do not have that choice any longer." The spirit explained

"Why not?" Yugi asked

"When you solved the puzzle you did not read the inscription. Such is the price for naïveté. Besides you were chosen to be my vessel and wield the puzzle." The spirit explained

"Yeah because everyone can read Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs." Kiley snapped

"No fault of mine." The spirit said

"So if I don't allow you to use my body to play these games what will happen?" Yugi asked sighing

"The world will be consumed by darkness." He said simply

Yugi sighed hard feeling trapped between a rock and a hard place "Yugi don't listen to him there has to be another way." Kiley said softly and hopeful

"There is NO other way. If you do not allow me to fulfill my duty then I will take control by force. I have been patient up until this point. Both of you are mere children and have no idea the evil that lurks in this darkness. It will take and destroy everything you hold dear. The world will cease to exist." The spirit snapped with a severe tone shaking them both to attention.

The atmosphere around them darkened considerably and the chill intensified. Yugi seemed to be not as affected but Kiley started shivering. Yugi looked at the older sharper version of himself facing him and their eyes locked. His crimson eyes were harsh and deep his permanent scowl seemed to deepen. Kiley he knew would not agree to the decision he felt he had to make and he literally did feel it. He could feel the spirit and feel his emotions. If he listened close enough he could hear his thoughts he was finding. Yugi could also feel the spirit had immense power and he was holding back a lot. This spirit could have taken his body and control permanently in the beginning but he chose not too. He was silently letting Yugi make a choice. Despite the darkness coming from the spirit he knew that he wasn't evil apparition but he had a purpose and a duty it seemed.

"All right. I'll help you." Yugi agreed

"Yugi!" Kiley cried in shock

"You are wise Hikari." The spirit said

"Hold on though I have a few conditions." Yugi said crossing his arms mimicking the spirit

"Oh?" The spirit said curious

"You will not intentionally harm another being good or evil without consulting me. You will never take control of my body without asking unless it's an emergency."

"Fair enough." He replied

"And don't hurt Kiley again." Yugi said with absolute authority "Or anyone else I love for that matter."

Kiley's blushed at the "LOVE" comment even though she knew it wasn't to be interpreted other then platonic. The spirit's sharp eyes didn't miss this reaction and his dark irises focused on her a moment.

"Very well." The spirit replied

Yugi held out his hand to seal the deal and the spirit looked at it curiously "What is that for?" He asked

Yugi smiled slightly "It's a handshake. Friend and acquaintances do it. It symbolizes an agreement or sometimes a greeting."

"I see. Well then do not let me impose upon tradition." He smirked grasping the hand

At that moment a bond was forged between the two. The connection grew stronger that both had felt before and they stared at their joint hands in utter bewilderment. The spirit had never felt anything so strong from one of his vessels before this boy truly was the destined wielder of the puzzle. Finally after Millennia the Shadow Games could very well be coming to an end and maybe his spirit could pass on in peace. He dropped his hand and Yugi smiled.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" he teased

"I have a lot to learn from you it seems Hikari." The spirit said smiling slightly not his usual dark grin.

"Hey if you two are done with your whole male bonding ritual can we get out of here?" she asked shivering

"Oh yeah. Where is here anyways?" Yugi asked

"Here is the boundary between your world and the interior of the puzzle. I brought you both here." He said

"How exactly?" Kiley asked

"Your soul." He said

Kiley's eyes widened "Wh-what! YOU TOOK MY SOUL OUT OF MY BODY?"

Both the spirit and Yugi winced at the angry out burst from the girl. "Its a simple process really just like when you fall asleep your mind tends to drift so can your..." the spirit tried to explain but was cut off as Kiley stomped up to him and pointed an accusing finger

"Yugi may have agreed to subject himself to this freak show but I certainly didn't! Send me back RIGHT NOW and don't you ever take anything out of my body ever again!" She snapped

"Calm down! I can put you back as easily as I took you." He said snapping back

"Kiley..its okay." Yugi said trying to calm the seething girl

"Shut up Yugi." She snapped making Yugi sigh exasperated

"You cannot placate this beast until it is fed it seems. Go along Hikari we will follow shortly." The spirit said

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and Kiley watched as he faded away as if knowing what was going to happen. Without Yugi's presence the darkness seem to enfold around them and the cold grew stronger. Kiley shrunk away from it and grasped her arms hard tremoring.

"O-okay send me back too." She pleaded

"I will in due time but you and I must have a little business first." He said

Kiley looked up seeing a glowing eye on his forehead that matched the puzzle's and his crimson depths even seemed to glowing. She froze as he reached forwards and his hand hovered over her chest before sliding in effortlessly. Kiley gasped grabbing his wrist to no avail. She tried to scream but her voice was frozen in her throat as she gaped at him. His hand grasped tightly and she spasmed at the touch. His face remained emotionless not giving away any thought to why he was doing this as her wide grey eyes stared at him in horror.

"You are tied into this now by your own doing. More then I thought you possible of before. No normal mortal could cross the threshold between our worlds so easily." He said softly

"St-stop...please." She finally gasped out

"Hold still child it's almost done." He said in a soft tone and his eyes narrowed and the sennen eye on his forehead glowed brighter.

Kiley whimpered as something invaded her presence she could feel it. It was the spirit himself she soon found out. She could feel it seeping into her like water pouring into a cup. She tried to fight him she pushed back and he seemed to hesitate a moment.

"Stop it. Stop it!" She pleaded

"You are strong for one so young. This is for your own good." He said and grabbed gently shortening the distance between them before kissing her.

It wasn't a normal kiss at all something literally seemed to slide down her throat. If she had been in her real body she would have gagged. He pulled his hand free she collapsed against him going limp as he held her firm in the odd version of a kiss. He knelt down holding her still and she grabbed his shirt jerking and kicking still trying to push him away eyes tightly shut. He released the kiss and she gasped for air back arching as he watched her curiously. She grabbed at her chest desperately breathing heavy and wild-eyed. He left her sitting up on her own but still kneeling close.

"What in the hell did you do?" she snapped

"I planted some of my essence inside of you." he said simply

"Oh my god. What do you mean?" She said her face blushing

He smirked "Part of my spirit."

She was too weak or she would have slapped him, kicked him, bit him, or anything but her limbs would not move at all. "Why?" she asked

"I can keep track of you even better this way because it seems you still have this annoying habit of trying to get rid of me." He said teasingly

She glared at him despite her weakened state "I-I'll never give up trying to do that."

"Defiant as always I guess I should have expected nothing less. Honestly it's more like a gift I've given you it is a part of my soul after all." He said almost annoyed

"Yeah right. Does this mean you're going to control me! Like some sort of zombie?" she snapped

"What do they put into your minds in this century. Honestly. You will maintain your free will but you cannot harm me without harming yourself as we are connected now." He explained

"Like you and Yugi?" she asked nervous thoughts of him taking over her body playing in her mind

"No. A weaker connection then that but a connection none the less. It will protect you as well."

"From what?" She asked

"Do you still feel cold?" he asked curious

She shook her head looking at her hands "No I don't."

"It will protect you from dark magic. It will also protect you from other dark forces that may come after you because you are associated with the puzzle now. I can feel its magic on you others that have sought it will sense this as well and may seek you out. You need to be protected I cannot always be there with you like I can with Yugi." He said

"I don't understand you don't even like me." She said

"Most times no but now that I am more strongly connected with Yugi I can sense HIS feelings. I can see his memories he treasures you and I promised not to harm you. In a roundabout way I consider that to mean to let no harm come to you as well."

A blush graced her cheeks "I still don't trust you."

"I warned you from the beginning if only you had stayed away but your curiosity got the better of you." He said reaching down and hauling her up

"What now?"

"Go home like a good little girl and mind your manners." He lectured and thrust her forwards

She stumbled slightly and she looked down seeing her hands turning transparent. Kiley finally let sink in what had happened she gawked. "Oh you! That's twice now! TWICE you've kissed me! If you do that again I swear to god I'll kick your ass!" she shrieked as she disappeared

The spirit laughed "What in the seven realms have I gotten myself into?"

They were at the marina again when Kiley came too just as they had never left. She was grasping the puzzle and Yugi was holding her wrists. They separated stepping back blinking a few times staring awkwardly.

"So that just happened." Yugi said

"Yeah." She said softly

"About...earlier." He said

"Never happened." Kiley said firmly

"Oh." He said sighing softly

"Yugi look let's just forget it for now I don't know what I feel right now. I'm still your friend though no matter what." She said smiling

He smiled "All right. But say we did...you know."

She blushed "Maybe. We've got a lot to figure out with out all that complicated mess." She looked down at her chest remembering the whole interaction between her and the spirit her cheeks darkened. She had enough of kissing and male interaction to last her awhile.

"Yeah you're right." He said "This is kind of exciting."

"You're a glutton for punishment." Kiley said sighing exasperated and turning to walk away "I'm tired I'm going home you bask in the glory of your new adventure I'm taking some Tylenol PM when I get home and going to bed."

"Wait up!" Yugi said chasing after her "At least let me walk you home."

The sun continued to set on the two as they walked home a new adventure on the horizon.

End of Part I


	8. Chapter 7

~Gonna really try not to deviate from the original story concepts I had planned for this. I have to lock my inner fangirl away. Yes at my age she still does exist and she has the mental capacity and hormone level of a 13 year old who daydreams about Dan Green's booming Yami voice. Anyhoo the Ishtars make an appearance in this chapter. I love the characters of this story and the Egyptian theme and all that but come one Kazuki Takahashi was selling a card game. He sold out his characters at one point and the story just went bonkers with DUELING. I am NOT going to have long draw out explanations of epic strategy duels in my story. Forget it, get over, cry me a river. I'm going to try to give these characters more depth then card toting morons like the manga and show made them out to be. Don't get me wrong the ancient dueling and sorcery is BADASS the card game kinda gets lame after awhile. I tried rewatching all 5 seasons of 4Kids YGO and I fastforwarded through 20 mins of each episode. I'm sitting here thinking okay...just punch the dude and you've won. Why does EVERYTHING have to end up with a duel? Hate me if you want but come one it gets cheesy after awhile. I have big big big plans for this I think you're going to like. Once again NO COUPLES. Kiley can meet other men and talk to them without being a whore. She still totally has the hots for Yugi, hates Yami's guts, and is kind like OH wow Malik you're kind hot. And yes I say Malik...NOT Marik. Get over that too. Anyways enjoy. Thank you for the reviews and favs and all that snazz!~

* * *

**Part II**

_**Chapter 7**_

Kiley went to the corporate party her mother insisted she come too. It was on a yacht off an island in the middle of nowhere owned by her mother's employer Maximllion Pegasus. She had met the man her mother was working for and if he didn't insist on telling her about his deceased wife then she would have thought the man as queer as a three dollar bill. He dressed like something out of where the Victorian Era met Willy Wonka. He had an overabundance of energy and a rather creepy smile. Kiley couldn't say she was honestly impressed or comfortable with the man. Her mother tried to explain he was a man of great wealth and class and his odd nature was from the freedoms he was accustomed too. Pegasus was in fact a gentleman but a quirky one at that. He seemed to hold her mother in high regard though and Taeko seemed to hold a soft spot for him.

Kiley had made her presence rather vague after the necessary introductions and stayed at a table by herself most of the night reading a book she had snuck in her bag without her mother knowing. She soon felt a presence plop down nearby and looked up to see a messy black haired boy about eleven or so sitting next to her. He introduced himself as Mokuba and grinning ear to ear asked her if she wanted to hang out. Kiley looked around for any parent and saw none and the boy soon started chatting up a storm. He turned out to be a hyper but sweet kid. After a few minutes talking she found out he was in her same position drug to a party not of his choosing and bored to tears.

Kiley's people skills had never really been that good. A habit she had developed when her parent's had divorced and her brother had moved out. As she traveled with her mother she made new friends and the habit seemed to lessen more and more. Meeting new people was awkward sometimes but she overcame that hurdle easily. It was really on the bottom line trust issues. Mokuba didn't seem to care she was trying to ignore him he busied himself with some kind of hand held game. She asked him to mute it and he just seemed to be too immersed in it to hear her. Kiley tried to ignore the beeping and vibrating object before she literally reached over snatching it. He gave a cry of protest trying to grasp it back from her. Her mistake was putting hand on his shoulder to hold him back as she prepared to lecture him when about fifty men in black suits and sunglasses surrounded them. It was actually five but enough to make her freeze immediately. They asked her to remove her hand immediately from his being.

Mokuba smirked and told them to back off as Kiley looked around in worry. Turns out it was Seto Kaiba's little brother, THE Seto Kaiba youngest CEO in the world and main shareholder of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba had a personal guard detail and touching him was a big "No-no". It didn't stop her though from telling him to put a sock in it if he wanted to hang out with her but she made a mental note not to touch him again for fear of the return of the men in black. So he muted his game and they returned to their occasional conversation without any more interruptions at least until Seto Kaiba came to collect his brother.

Kiley had never seen someone so stern and cold in her life. He made the spirit of the puzzle look like the Easter Bunny in comparison. If you were to take a statue and bring it to life that would be Seto Kaiba. He had dark blue eyes that matched his little brother's that could pierce you like a bullet. He had asked who she was and she introduced herself and recognizing her name he seemed to stare at her and make a mental note.

"I hope Mokuba was not a bother." He said curtly in a perfect tone as if someone had programmed him

"No. Not really." she said

"Hey Seto. Since my nanny quit why don't you hire Kiley to watch me? She's cool."

"I highly doubt she is qualified." He said

"I'm not." She said not taking offense at all. Nanny? Really? Who even decided that was to be their ideal career goal?

"Awe." Mokuba said disappointed "but Seto the ones you pick are always so BORING."

"We will discuss this further on the way home. Say goodbye Mokuba."

"It was nice meeting you Mokuba try not to let those video games rot your brain. Try reading more books." She said teasing the young boy smiling

The young boy smiled back "Yeah right. I'm a genius I don't need to read books."

"Yeah I'm sure." She said with a sigh at the ego the boy had at such a young age

"Ms. Tomoe. Have a good evening." Seto said bowing his head

"BYE!" Mokuba said loudly waving

Kiley nodded back and then waved to Mokuba and watched the two brothers go. Kiley had wanted to resume reading her book but her mother found her. Taeko gave her the stink eye seeing her trying to quickly slip her novel back into her bag.

"Kiley Renee' Tomoe." She said in a low voice

"Sorry. I'm bored." Kiley said pouting

Taeko sighed "Well come on I want you to meet someone. They're closer to your age and very interesting too." Taeko said motioning her to come

"They're not a CEO or anything are they?"

"No. One is an Egyptologist and her younger brother. He's around your age and since you always reading those history novels I thought you might be interested in meeting her." Taeko said

Kiley shrugged arms crossed and walking after her mother none too thrilled about having to meet anyone else to be honest. Although she had to admit she had never met and Egyptologist before. Kiley was tired and the stupid ballerina flats Kisa had talked her into buying were pinching her toes. Being dragged into the crowd of fifty or so people Kiley grabbed her mother's wrist so she didn't lose her. Taeko's fingers linked around her own intertwining their fingers. Kiley hadn't held her mother's hand in years it was a nice feeling. She looked at Taeko and realized despite being thirty-eight years old she was a beautiful woman. Her mother had always been pretty and Kiley always wished she looked more like her. Her brother was the one who got more of her looks he was tall, olive complected, with sharp brown eyes. Kiley took after her father and the only thing she and her mother shared was their height.

"Awe there you are Kiley I was wondering where you had wondered off too." Pegasus greeted her

"S-sorry I was just..." Kiley tried to explain

"You got bored around us old fuddy duddies that is quite understandable. Let me introduce you to two of my special guests." Pegasus chuckled

Kiley cringed as he linked an arm around her and pulled her close. She looked at her mother for help but she only smiled at her letting the torment commence. Kiley's cheeks burned crimson as she faced a small group of people. Some of them were just more tuxedo clones that had no significance but Kiley was surprised to see the two standing off to the side they

One was a tall exotically beautiful woman with striking blue eyes with copper toned skin. The most surprising thing honestly was her traditional Eastern dress and gold ornamental jewelry. She wore a white veil that matched her equally white dress offsetting her coppery skin nicely. She wore no makeup at all, not that she needed makeup at all, and she was by far one of the most beautiful women Kiley had ever seen. Beside her was a teenaged boy with a frown on his face with similar facial features and skin tone but his eyes were lighter and his hair was a platinum blonde. He too was dressed in a garb of what an Arabic man would wear with a light tunic and matching pants. He only wore golden earrings and not the vast array of jewelry the woman wore. The thing though was this young man had dark lines etched onto his cheeks below his eyes she wondered if they were tattooed or if they were eye liner.

"Kiley I would like you to meet Ishizu Ishtar and her brother Malik Ishtar. They are from Egypt and my honored guests." He said

"It's nice to meet you." Kiley said

"It is indeed a pleasure. Your mother was speaking fondly of you earlier." Ishizu said smiling at her and speaking in perfect Japanese with a small accent

"All good things I promise." Taeko said smiling

"Kiley loves history, or so Taeko tells me."

"Do you?" Ishizu asked

"Yes. It's mostly fictionalized novels though." Kiley admitted wondering if someone like Ishizu, and Egyptologist, would think it silly.

"Any type of reading is good. I can recommend a few actual historically accurate works you may enjoy. I've come across them in my work." Ishizu offered

"I'd like that. Thank you." Kiley said smiling but her eyes drifted back to Malik who hadn't said a word since they were introduced.

Malik remained silent staring at her and Kiley looked back at him awkwardly. "Malik please greet Kiley." Ishizu insisted glaring at him subtly at his lack of manners.

He sighed hard "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said in a forced tone

"I do believe Malik is a young man of few words." Pegasus mused

"Malik is just unused to these types of affairs. He does not often travel far from home." Ishizu explained

"Do you live in Egypt?" Kiley asked curious more directed at Ishizu

"Of course. Where else would we live?" Malik said answering instead of his sister

"Malik." Ishizu said frowning not liking her brother's tone he had been in sour spirits the entire visit

"I was just curious. A lot of Egyptologists live in England too. Or so I've heard." Kiley said in quick reply

"You mean the people who pretend they know about Egypt and who have stolen and practically destroyed our culture?" He asked with a heavy tone of sarcasm

"I don't think they've stolen anything." Kiley said

"Don't be naive. How do you explain price less artifacts ending up thousands of miles of away in a museum instead of their homeland?" Malik asked

"Maybe years ago that happened but nowadays they're working to preserve cultures not harm them. The museums I've been too are nice." Kiley snapped back

"Justify it anyway you like. At the end of the day you are one more tourist who has paid one more dollar." He said with a scowl

"Malik!" Ishizu snapped angrily

Kiley was shocked at the offensive tone. "Excuse me."

Taeko started after her a little taken back by the attitude from the young man but Pegasus grasped her arm to stop her. "Malik I do not know what your ideas in your culture are of how to treat young ladies are. However as my guest you will exercise proper manners and young ladies are to be treated with the utmost respect. I ask that you apologize to Kiley immediately."

"I agree." Ishizu said

Malik sighed "Fine."

Kiley looked over the railing at the setting sun at the same spot she was before when she had met Mokuba. She wished she was back in Domino and she wished she was with Yugi instead of here with these awful people. Ishizu seemed nice but Malik was a jerk so she came to find out. He had practically attacked her verbally and embarrassed her in front of everyone. For someone so attractive he sure was a sour puss. She as honestly beginning to wonder why it was she seemed to be around nothing but irritable attractive men? She heard someone clear their throat and turning there was Malik looking still angry and awkward.

"Can I help you?" she asked none to enthused to be in his haughty presence again

"I came to apologize. Apologize for my behavior." He said

"Apology accepted. Thank you." she said curtly before turning back to the railing intent on ignoring him

"I-I'm not used to being around strangers." She heard him admit.

She turned back to face him hearing his words his features had softened slightly and he seemed truly uncomfortable "It's okay. I can understand."

"My sister, Ishizu made me come here. I didn't want too." He explained sighing

"Really? Well my mom did the same to me." she said

"She thinks I need to be more social." Malik said walking closer to the railing and leaning on it beside her a few feet away

"You could use a little work. Mom drug me out here to meet her boss. He's nice but he's a complete fruit cake." Kiley said

She was surprised to hear him laugh. Kiley looked over at him and he was smiling slightly and his very exotic and handsome features softened "Pegasus...is a little odd."

"A little? That's being nice." She said laughing

"Your mother is kind. Maybe she sees something in him we are missing." he offered

"Mom is nice but don't let her fool you. I think she likes the quirky dude." Kiley said

"You're a strange girl." he said smiling amused by her spirit

"Well you're not exactly normal yourself there." Kiley said annoyed at his accusation eyes falling on his robes

"That is the truth my culture compared to yours is worlds apart. A woman would not dare speak her mind as you do." Malik said

"Ishizu seems pretty independent." Kiley countered

"Maybe to you." He said and Kiley saw an odd looks in his eye

"So...how do you speak Japanese so well?" she asked changing the subject

"I learned. I speak several languages." Malik said

"Wow. Why so many?" she asked curious

"My father insisted." Malik said with a frown

"Did you go to school?" Kiley asked wondering what type of schools there were in Egypt or if he went to boarding school

"No. I was privately tutored at home."

"Oh man. Is that why Ishizu is so young and an Egyptologist?" Kiley said knowing that sometimes privately schooled student skipped years.

"Yes. She went to University at the age of fifteen and she just graduated two years ago she's twenty-five." Malik told her proving her thoughts correct

"Wow what is that a doctorate at twenty-three." Kiley asked impressed

"No. Ph.D." Malik corrected

"Holy shit." Kiley cussed in English earning an odd stare from Malik he knew many languages but not a lot of slang. Kiley grinned sheepishly clearing her throat going back to looking at the ocean in front of them.

"Do you not go to school?" Malik questioned looking at the girl she was probably sixteen maybe seventeen around his age

"Not anymore I tested out when I was fifteen. I travel with my mom now." she said

"You get to travel a lot?" he asked interested

"Yeah. It's okay but it can get old. You make friends and then you have to leave a few months later." Kiley explained and her mind drifted to the fact she would be leaving Yugi sooner or later and her heart clenched

Ishizu and I rarely travel. It was only because Ishizu insisted that she and I came here. The clan had to relent due to the nature of her work." He said

"Clan?" Kiley asked confused

Malik blushed embarrassed that he had slipped up and said something that was supposed to be a secret to a complete stranger. "My family. We are large so we sometimes refer to it as a clan." He said hoping to quickly cover his slip up

"Okay you worried me there for a second I was think you meant some kind of weird cult the way you were talking." She chuckled jokingly

"Who told you that!" he snapped all of a sudden offensively and suddenly stalking towards her a couple of steps

Kiley in surprise and backed away from the tall angry Egyptian. "N-no one…I was just joking…." She said

He glared at her moment "Joking? As in you were teasing me?" he asked trying to understand

"Yeah. I don't think you're really in a cult or anything. It was just a figure of speech." Kiley admitted

He looked down at her startled expression and wide grey eyes full of uncertainty and fear. He sighed his tall form relaxing and he turned leaning on the ship railing again. Kiley blinked a few times realizing she may have said something to upset him. She remembered being a foreigner herself people often said things towards her in jest not knowing it was an actual insult. Her Japanese cousins had jokingly called her "Gaijen" which was a derogatory name given to American tourists despite she was half Japanese herself. Sometimes between cultures there were misunderstandings. Kiley knew Middle Eastern cultures and Americans did not always hold each other in the highest regard especially sometimes.

"Malik…I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend you. Sometimes I don't think before I say something." She said gently

"No it was not you. It is me. This is exactly why I told Ishizu I should not come!" he snapped beating a fist on the railing Kiley looked at him and saw he was blushing "My apologies I hope I did not scare you too badly."

"You did but it's okay." Kiley said walking closer to him and patting his arm

He smiled at her and Kiley tried to swallow but her saliva stuck in her throat. She wondered if he knew exactly how hot he was. "I'm glad I have met you Kiley Renee' Tomoe." He said softly

"I'm glad I met you too. You're my first Egyptian." She said but quickly realized how it sounded and her face lit up "I mean the first Egyptian I've ever met!"

"I understand what you mean." He said grinning

"Kiley! There you are." Taeko said walking up to her daughter her cheeks glowing and a half full champagne glass in her hand

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Fine darling! Max has invited us to stay the rest of the weekend." She said

Kiley noticed her eyes were glassy. "But mom…we didn't bring any clothes to change in to. I don't even have a tooth brush." Kiley said frowning

"Sokay. Max will take care of everything." Taeko said smiling brightly

Kiley sighed heavily and walked forwards leaning towards Malik who leaned away from her uncomfortable. "You're such a good looking young man. You be nice to my little girl now."

"Thank you Tomoe-san. I will." He said

"Mom!" Kiley said

"Hush Kiley don't yell." Taeko said giggling and reached forwards ruffling Malik's silky blonde hair.

Kiley watched him quickly dart out of her grasp and hide behind her own body. "Forgive me for being rude but I believe your mother is slightly inebriated." He whispered to her

Kiley wanted to the ground to swallow her right now. "She's seven sheets to the wind."

"You kids have fun!" Taeko said and sauntered off the direction she had come

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Kiley said embarrassed beyond belief

Malik chuckled "It's all right. One time Ishizu had a little bit too much of the harvest wine and she acted similar."

"Glad to know there's no cultural barrier with drunken shenanigans. I better keep an eye on her. I don't even remember the last time my mom was tipsy and she's calling Pegasus 'MAX'." Kiley said horrified

"She is an adult." Malik said

"You don't understand I'm afraid she'll end up doing something she'll regret." Kiley said thinking of her mom trying to sleep with someone especially Maximllion Pegasus made her a little nauseous

"I see. I will come with you then. Ishizu is much more restrained but given the past transgression you never know." Malik said

"All right. You'll be my wing man." Kiley joked

"Wing man?" Malik asked curious

"Come on I'll explain." She said laughing and motioning him to follow her.

Luckily there were rooms aboard the Yacht and Taeko although friendly throughout the night with Pegasus he was a perfect gentlemen much to Kiley's relief. She managed to get her mother comfortable in a private room aboard the ship below deck. She heard a knock at the door and thinking it was one of Pegasus' crew she answered it surprised to see Ishizu standing there. Ishizu's long ebony hair was falling over her shoulders now without her veil. She smiled at Kiley's surprised expression.

"Malik mentioned you didn't have a change of clothing. I do since we had planned our trip to be longer than yours. I brought you something to sleep in." Ishizu said offering her a simple white gown not too different than she was wearing now except it was beige.

"Oh. Thank you very much." Kiley said taking it from her

"Consider it a gift of gratitude for being so kind to my brother despite his anger towards you." Ishizu said bowing towards her

"No it's all right. We talked I understand where he's coming from. He was actually really nice to me later." Kiley said smiling

Ishizu's smile widened "I am glad he has met someone like you to call a friend. Unfortunately there are not many people his age in our family." Ishizu explained

Kiley set the gown down on a side table near the door and stepped out into the hallway to talk more to Ishizu. "Yeah he was telling me a little about that. He called it a clan." Kiley said

Ishizu's expression suddenly became serious "What else did my brother tell you?"

"Oh just that he calls it a clan because your family is so big." Kiley said curious to her sudden reaction it was similar to Malik's earlier

"I see. Yes we are a large family." Ishizu said putting on another smile but this time it seemed fake or forced

"Ishizu you guys aren't like Egyptian royalty on the run or anything are you?" Kiley asked

"Pardon me?" Ishizu asked her eyes wide at the sudden question

"You guys just get all weird when I ask about your family. I was just wondering if you're like a high official and you both ran away from your family or something. I was guessing and arranged marriage or something." Kiley said curious

Ishizu laughed outright "Malik is right you are a quite a strange young girl."

"Gee. Thanks. It's getting late. Good night." Kiley said annoyed again by the 'Strange' comment

"Oh please we do not mean offense we just do not come upon someone who is so…spirited such as you are Kiley Tomoe. It is refreshing I promise." Ishizu explained

"Okay just stop calling me strange where I come from that's not a compliment." Kiley said still irritated

"Apologies Kiley Tomoe. To make up for it please have breakfast with us tomorrow." Ishizu insisted

"Sure." Kiley said overtaken by her display of manners

"We would we honored to have you." Ishizu said bowing again

Kiley bowed back "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes. Have a good night." Ishizu said

Kiley shut her door and sighed leaning against it "There's something going on there." She said to herself before changing for bed

The spirit stirred in his slumber inside the puzzle as a familiar sensation triggered his awakening. Walking into the darkness he sensed Kiley and he also sensed something else. He closed his eyes concentrating and they snapped open cursing slightly. "Stupid…STUPID girl."

Despite the unplanned trip Kiley had to admit the feather down pillows and satin sheets of the queen sized bed were a plus in the private suite Pegasus had given them for the night. As soon as her head had touched the pillow she quickly drifted off to sleep. Her dreams started just as they often did but she usually didn't remember what she dreamed. This time however it was different she gasped eye opening and seeing the surrounding darkness that was shockingly familiar. The spirit stood before her scowling and she sighed frowning.

"Great. What are you doing here?" she snapped

"I came to warn you." He said

"Warn me about what?" Kiley asked

"There is darkness near you." He warned

"What are you talking about we're on a boat in the middle of the ocean." Kiley said

"There are other Sennen item wielders in your presence." He said

"Sennen items?" she asked cocking her head to the side

The spirit sighed annoyed "Like the puzzle. There are more items that exist."

"What! Why didn't you tell me that before?" She snapped

"It wasn't relevant at the time now it is." He explained "I never thought you would encounter not just one but two at the same time."

"Two?"

"Yes two. They are both extremely powerful as well you must be careful. It's a wonder they have not sensed the energies you give off." He said

"No they haven't. Who are they? What do they look like?" Kiley asked

"That I don't know but I know these items in the wrong hands can cause great harm. Take care girl." He warned

"What am I supposed to do?" Kiley asked worriedly

"For now act natural do not make yourself seem peculiar or out of place." He said

"Okay I think I can do that." She said

"Good. I can only warn you I'm afraid and even my time here is limited since you are so far away." He said looking at his hands that were already fading

"Well I guess thank you for letting me know." Kiley said begrudgingly

"Careful little girl I would think you are beginning to care for me." He teased smirking eyes narrowing on her

She blushed glaring back "As if! Get out of here."

"As you command. Nice dress by the way." He commented with a chuckle before fading away

Kiley looked down seeing the shift and she frowned before closing her eyes and drifting back into a normal sleep the knowledge in her mind that two other Sennen items were nearby and she could be in danger if they discovered she had a connection to the puzzle and the spirit.


	9. Chapter 8

**~OMG I could kick myself! I UPLOADED THE UNEDITED CHAPTER! OMFG! SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! Here is the edited one I mean edited by me so its not sparkly super awesome but better then before. :)~****  
******

Chapter 8

Ishizu really did not sleep that night. This was not an uncommon occurrence for her since childhood. She was gifted and cursed with the ability to see visions. Mostly they were images of the ancient past but sometimes they would consist of the future. The ones of the future were becoming more apparent as of late. She had learned to cope with the loss of sleep long ago. Often times she would have no sleep for days then she would have to rest in a coma like state to recover for a day or two. This was the main reason Malik had traveled with her just in case she had a sudden onset of a deep sleep. Being away from home especially around other Sennen items sometimes might cause her to have an increase in visions. Between her own Sennen item, her brothers, and the one she had brought to give to Pegasus her visions were streaming pretty consistently.

The night following her introduction to Kiley Tomoe she had a vision about the young girl. One from the past of her holding the completed Sennen puzzle in her hands. The other vision that followed was of her summoning a immense power from ancient times and it was in the future the girl had longer hair and appeared older. Ishizu could not distinguish the origin of the power but she could make out it was an unearthly spiritual fire. It was not by chance they had met this young girl but fate. Kiley's destiny like her family's, Pegasus', and the puzzle wielder's were tied together. Ishizu grasped the Sennen necklace in her palm before putting it on. The necklace helped her view her visions more clearly but using the necklace came with a price taxing her more so then having her regular visions. She had trained her whole life to wield this item but it still sometimes was too powerful for her.

Her family had for generations guarded the Sennen items and the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb. It was said that the puzzle held the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh but it had gone missing about 30 years prior. True it had been technically a robbing of the tomb. However the one who had entered had made it past the final test and only someone whom was destined to find the puzzle could have made it that far. So a watchful eye and ear had been on all four corners of the world through out the three decades the puzzle had been missing for any clue to its whereabouts. It was foretold that once the puzzle was solved the Shadow Games would once again try to rule the earth and the Pharaoh would choose a vessel to vanquish them eternally. Then the Pharaoh's soul could finally crossover peacefully without regret and his duty would be fulfilled having long ago sacrificed himself to temporarily protect the world.

Kiley could very well be the new vessel for the Pharaoh's soul from her the visions she was having. The prophecy did not dictate where the chosen vessel was either male or female. This presented itself at a rather awkward time. Kiley was a teenaged girl barely out of childhood and she couldn't possibly understand. Ishizu was not mentally prepared to have to perform her duties as a guardian so soon especially on a young girl. With Malik's Sennen Rod they could force her into telling them where the puzzle was and see if she was the wielder. What had once been an innocent breakfast was going to turn into an ambush. Ishizu honestly felt bad she had to subject an innocent girl to such but it was her duty. Malik seemed indifferent but that was often how he was about difficult situations he tended to hide his true emotions. If Ishizu knew her brother well enough he was upset too just better at not showing it. He seemed fond of the girl yesterday.

"Ishizu you know its our duty." Malik said standing near the door arms folded brow creased as if sensing her thoughts

"I know this. It doesn't help she is but a child." Ishizu said her voice breaking slightly

"We all were at one point but fate can be cruel." Malik stated eyes darkening making her frown

"She is not of our traditions and culture. We cannot expect her to understand." Ishizu snapped

"I do not care to continue this conversation its pointless anyways." Malik snapped back

Both of them became to alert to a timid knock on the door.

Kiley felt a small satisfaction hearing her mother puking and then groaning in misery in the bathroom. Between being out to sea and her hangover Taeko was sick. Not only had they had to stay last night but tonight as well seeing how sick her mother was. They were the only guests on the boat besides the Ishtars everyone either having gone back to the mainland by boat or helicopter. The thing that that disturbed Kiley the most was the so-called "clothes" Pegasus had sent over to her. It was very feminine frill dresses from some expensive boutiques. His crew member said he had sent him to the mainland to get "Something the young lady could wear". Kiley wrinkled her nose at the pink dress she had opened. She put her black stockings on again and flats though they didn't match. She would wear the pink monstrosity but she refused to wear the heels that accompanied it. She glanced at the other boutique clothing boxes lying on the bed and rolled her eyes. Kiley made her way over to the door knocking.

"Mom...I'm going to have breakfast with the Ishtars."

"Blegghhhhh!" Came the reply from bath and Kiley cringed

"See you later!" She said cheerfully and a agonized groan followed as she exited the suite.

Kiley was directed by the crew to the Ishtar's suite. She was excited about visiting them. As she neared she felt a clenching in her chest and a tingling on her body. Her hands shook and her whole body involuntarily shuddered as she came up to the door. She hesitantly raised her hand and knocked. Malik opened the door and between the cold look and scowl on his face and a dark energy in the room she gasped. His sharp eyes didn't miss her shock or the fact she backed away a step. He grabbed for her and she spun trying to run away from him. Kiley dodged his first grab as she spun but a very strong hand grabbed her elbow and drug her backwards. As if sensing she was about to scream he pulled her to him and slapped a hand on her mouth.

"MMPH!" she screamed muffled

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." He said

She squealed as he literally lifted her off the ground carrying her kicking and flailing and backed into the room and Ishizu was there to shut the door. Kiley's eyes landed on her as well reflecting the betrayal and Ishizu gave her a mournful glance. Not willing to go quietly and tired of being man handled Kiley grabbed Malik's hand and bit down hard on his palm. He yelped in pain as she bit his hand and he let go of her. Kiley stumbled as he let her go suddenly but bounded towards the door as soon as her feet touched the ground. He was fast to recover and quickly ran in front of her blocking her way shouldering her in the process. She ran into him and he looked down at her with a glare. Kiley swallowed knowing for the moment she was trapped. She backed up mentally assessing her options and panicking trying to figure out what to do.

"Calm yourself child." Ishizu said pleadingly

Kiley whipped her head around looking at Ishizu and her eyes widened seeing the familiar Sennen eye on a necklace about her neck.

"You want me to be calm! You just dragged me in here!" Kiley snapped

"My apologies but this is of utmost importance. Do you recognize something about my necklace?" Ishizu asked softly and hopeful seeing her glance at the item

Kiley set her mouth in a firm line "Its...its just a necklace...what's so special about it and what does it have to do with me?"

"You are a terrible liar." Malik chuckled and Kiley turned glaring at him

Kiley knew there was no way to get out of this one at least not for the moment "Kiley Tomoe it was fate that brought us together." Ishizu said

"You know what I've had about enough of this...WHAT do you want?" she snapped angrily

"Please sit down let us explain." Ishizu pleaded

"Are you going to let me go?" Kiley asked

"Of course. No harm is going to come to you. You have my word." Ishizu promised hoping to placate the girl for the moment

Kiley looked at Malik who quirked an eyebrow smirking as if challenging her to try to get through the door. He definitely wasn't moving from that door and Kiley wasn't going to out muscle him. She sighed and let Ishizu lead her too a chair at the table where a breakfast was set out fresh and warm.

"Are you hungry?" Ishizu asked

"Not anymore." Kiley said glaring at the woman

"Very well." Ishizu said with a sigh her expression turning serious

"Just tell me what you want." Kiley demanded matching her expression with a defiant glance

"My necklace is what is called a Sennen Item. It is an item from ancient times, Egypt to be exact our home country, there are seven items in existence that are known. Two of them have been lost throughout time the rest my family guards. Malik and I are charged with guarding two items in specific my necklace and the Sennen Rod." Ishizu said

"Well that's nice and all but what does this have to do with me?" Kiley asked still trying to play dumb which in all honesty she was awful at she couldn't lie to save her life.

"Each of these items has a powerful ability that can used by its user. Think of it like a magic talisman almost except items are of darker power and can be dangerous if in the wrong hands. Mine in particular allows me to see my visions more clearly, I am psychic you see." Ishizu explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world

"So you can see the future?" Kiley asked curiously at this point she'd believe it

"Parts of it. I see mostly the past and I saw you in my vision holding a Sennen item of great value and great importance. I need to know if you have that item and where exactly it is. Its called the Sennen Puzzle." Ishizu prompted

Kiley knew what little of a charade she had going wasn't going to last much longer. She wondered what they were going to do with her if she told them anything. Her mind drifted to Yugi and she felt as usual the sudden urge to protect him. She swallowed looking at Ishizu glaring at her and setting her chin firmly and squaring her shoulders.

"I don't have what you're looking for." Kiley said

"But you do know where it is." Malik said from behind her noticing her shoulder hitch

"Yes I do but I'm not telling you." She snapped at him

Malik frowned reaching inside his robes at his waist but Ishizu held her hand up and he paused. Kiley didn't miss this action and she felt her mouth go dry. Did he have a gun or something? She remembered Ishizu mentioning Malik had a Sennen item as well. Her heart thundered realizing this was getting more dangerous by the second. She clenched the material of her dress knuckles whitening.

"Kiley you must tell me where it is. There is grave danger following." Ishizu begged

"Oh I know all about that already I'm more involved in this then I ever thought I'd be. But I'm not telling two complete strangers who have practically kidnapped me where a priceless artifact that could start the apocalypse is. I might be ignorant but I'm not stupid." Kiley said trying to act brave but inside she was terrified.

What exactly was she going to do to stop them from hurting her? Nothing really if they wanted too but then again they were on a yacht in the middle of the ocean they had nowhere to go. She could scream and attract the crew's attention and that would she was sure be a problem for them. She wondered if they would call her bluff cause she was certainly calling theirs.

Ishizu frowned "You are strong willed and I sense you have a pure heart and your intentions are good. However you leave me no choice."

Ishizu nodded to Malik and Kiley turned just in time to see what was known as the Sennen Rod in his hand. The object glowed and she opened her mouth to scream. The scream froze in her throat as literally did her body she couldn't so much as twitch a muscle just stare wide-eyed and mouth agape. A searing pain shot through her whole body and a few tears leaked down her cheeks. Her thoughts were the only thing unaffected and mentally she screamed.

_HELP ME!_

"Now Kiley Tomoe where is the Sennen Puzzle and who has it?" Malik asked

He could sense she was in danger. The spirit was alerted immediately because of the piece of his soul residing in the girl. He could sense the power of the Sennen items. A scream for help pierced his thoughts and he reached out to her. The wall of emotion that slammed in to him overwhelmed him. Even with his stronger link with Yugi he had yet to feel anything of this caliber from the boy. It was desperation at its peak and it grasped desperately at him searching for a hand hold anything to grasp. He could hear her thudding heart thundering fiercely in fear and her quickened breaths. Her thoughts were a flurry and mix of blurred images. She begged for him to help her without even saying so.

_I am here._The spirit replied

_It hurts! Please...help me!_Came her agonized cry

_I know child but you have to be strong I will help you._The spirit said softly the spirited girl was so forlorn and so helpless it truly touched his dark soul.

_Please...please don't leave me!_She begged

_Kiley! Listen to me...listen to my voice. Concentrate and I will give you the strength you need but you have to be strong as well._He instructed and he fed some of his power through their connection hoping it would work.

Malik watched as the girl started to twitch her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "She's fighting me." he said surprised

Ishizu gripped the arms of her chair "Kiley...please...you will only cause harm to yourself. Please cooperate."

"N-no-." she stuttered her body spasming and arching she screamed in pain

"Kiley stop!" Ishizu cried eyes wide in horror

Malik fought for control despite his sister's desperate cry. He had not had this much trouble controlling someone before with his rod. True it wasn't always an easy task there were quite a few he had manipulated that had a strong will but they always gave in to the power in the end. Malik felt another presence flooding through it was angry and fierce.

"STOP IT!" Kiley shrieked

Malik let out a startled cry as the hold he had on her with his rod shattered and sent him tumbling backwards into the wall. A bright flash and even Ishizu blocked her eyes. The same presence Malik felt flooded her senses and she sat up straight blinking a few times as the bright light faded. To her surprise a shadow figure loomed over the girl with bright angled golden eyes and the Sennen eye glowing brightly on what she guess to be a forehead for the shadow had no real solid form just a humanoid shape. It looked like a demonic ghost and latched onto the girl protectively. Kiley had promptly passed out it seemed slumped back in the chair eyes vacant. Malik sat up looking at the figure in shock.

"Who dares challenge me." a warped and deep voice not of human nature vibrated

Ishizu shuttered at the sound chills racing up her spine. "What are you?"

"I am the Spirit that lays claim to this one. You dare tread upon what is mine trespasser?"

Malik stood gripping his rod but the shadowy figure lashed out and the rod flew from his hand across the room.

"Are you the spirit of the puzzle?" Ishizu asked in a small voice

"I owe you no such explanation." The figure snapped

Kiley groaned whimpering slightly Ishizu out of instinct leaned forwards to approach Kiley concerned but the spirit lashed out at her as well and she quickly took her seat back. "You have done enough. Be warned if you try to harm this girl again I will find you and you will pay."

"I understand." Ishizu nodded eyes still wide from the power emanating from the spirit

"Take care Ishizu Ishtar I am watching." The form faded leaving only Kiley who was completely unconscious at this point

* * *

"Child. Child open your eyes." a voice tore through her darkness

She groaned feeling concern wash over her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into the familiar crimson orbs of the Spirit of the Puzzle. Kiley looked up at him and his brow was creased in worry. "Y-you came." she whispered

"Of course you silly girl. I told you I would protect you."

Without hesitation she sat up flinging her arms around the Spirit's neck and held tight. He froze for a moment but only a moment as her small form started shaking with repressed sobs. Only then did he let his arms encircle her body. The spirit noticed how petite and small the girl actually was.

"Here now. Enough child you are safe." not used to her acting this way

Teary blue-grey eyes seemed to stare straight through him as she pulled back looking at him. Her eyes focused and then looked around seeing they were in the same dark place as before when she spoken to him in her dream. He had called her soul out of her body again. She shouldd be angry but right now she had not the strength for it.

"Such a fierce little one but you need to take more care." He said and she heard the mirth in his voice

With that Kiley realized she was plastering herself on to him. She pulled away trying to scowl but it came out as more of a pout. Scooting away from him she wiped her eyes before looking at him again. He was patient not saying anything else watching her as she regained her composure. Kiley was surprised to see concern reflected in his eyes and the placid demeanor and not his usual haughty expression, condenscending tone, and smirk . She swallowed before trying to speak unnerved by his change in temperament.

"Thank you. For coming to help." She said in small voice

"It was only right seeing as how I am responsible for you. I do not like others trifling with what I claim." He said matter 'o' fact

"That means what again?" Kiley asked

"Do you not remember? We are spiritually bound. You are my charge." The spirit explained and Kiley sensed almost a paternal feeling waft over her and she realized that interaction between them before was very real. She could literally FEEL his concern.

Kiley really didn't have the energy to think too deeply into it at the moment she was quite weary from her ordeal "When can I go back to my body?" she asked

"Any time. I only brought your soul here to give you time to recover from this ordeal. Tell me about your encounter with these two strangers in the mean time." He said

Kiley told him of what she knew mostly of what Ishizu had told her. He listened intent frowning and nodding every so often. It concerned him they were searching about information on Yugi. It would not take a genius to deduce Kiley was in Japan and the wielder was more the likely close to her. The spirit realized the challenges to his vessel were starting sooner then he expected. He did not sense any evil from Ishizu but she had an old soul more then likely reincarnated. Malik on the other hand had a dark aura about him he had sensed and he would not trust him.

"I do recall some knowledge given to me of a family assigned to guard the items." He said looking thoughtful

"You don't know who they are?" Kiley asked

"Truly no. My memory eludes me past a certain point. I only have inklings or vague recollections." The spirit said

"You have amnesia?" Kiley asked in surprise

"What?" he asked unsure of the modern word she used

"You lost your memories." Kiley said feeling a stab of remorse for him

He sighed then smirked "I have been sleeping for a good several millennia or so."

Despite his dark nature and abrasive manner again Kiley never gave a thought to now the fact his existence was not by choice. He had a duty to uphold as he told her from time to time. Disembodied spirit possessing her friend or not that seriously had to suck. His eyes alighted on her and she felt a spark of amusement that was not her own tickle through her.

"Your concern is surprising after making such a fuss about getting rid of me." He said

Kiley frowned "Stay out of my emotions you creeper."

"Its a side effect of our connection the closer we are especially I can feel you and if I concentrate even read your thoughts."

"Don't you dare!'

He chuckled "Calm yourself. Believe it or not I am a gentleman despite what you think about me. As for your current situation Ishizu can be trusted but I would distance yourself from this Malik there is a dark nature about him that makes me quite concerned."

"You want me to trust her after what they tried to do to me?" Kiley asked anger rising

"We do not need enemies her actions were out of a sense of duty. Look at it from her point of view. You suddenly appeared with a connection to a Sennen item and you know what I have told you the ones to hold them are not always virtuous. Would you have not been concerned? Especially if your are a guardian." The Spirit stated

Kiley knew in a way he was right. "It still doesn't make it right what they did."

"I will not justify their actions just the reasoning."

Kiley sighed "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Do not answer their questions. I owe them nothing of that sort. Remind them I am watching." He said firmly

Kiley nodded she really didn't like the feeling of being the go between. She also really didn't want to see the Ishtars again after what they had done to her. "I think I'm ready to go back now."

"Very well. One day you might have to find your own way back child. Do you know how to seek out your body?"

"Well seeing as how I don't really leave my body very often no." She said sarcastically

He knelt down next to her leaning in close. She realized at this point he really had no sense of personal boundary so she just let him lean in.

"Close your eyes." He instructed

She closed her eyes "You should be able to feel something like a pull."

Kiley did feel it the pull he spoke of "All right allow yourself to be pulled by it. Just let go. Its your body calling your soul back."

Kiley released a slow breath and relaxed. She opened her eyes looking down at her hands and saw them fading once again. "Hey. That is kind of neat."

"Be careful child." he commented in a soft timber

She wasn't use to that tone in his voice staring at him curiously. "Thank you again."

He nodded towards her fading form as she drifted back to her body.

* * *

Kiley's eyes opened slowly and she felt pain flash through her body. Every muscle in her body was sore. She looked over at Malik dozing in a chair. She sat up slowly and the rustling of sheets made his eyes snap open.

"You're awake." He had stood leaning towards her only to receive a sharp slap to the cheek when he came close enough. He grasped his cheek in pain shocked by the sudden action.

"You ASSHOLE." She snapped trying to get out of bed quickly and out the door as fast as she could. He made no move to stop her watching her as he cradled his cheek. As soon as her bare feet touched the carpet of the suite her knees collapsed. She caught herself on shaky arms and gasping she looked at him accusingly. He knew she wasn't going to get far hence why he didn't stop her.

"What did you do to me!" she snapped

"It is the after effects of the use of my rod." He stated calmly

She glared at him and he watched as she literally tried to crawl towards the door which opened revealing Ishizu. She had heard the commotion outside only stepped out briefly.

"Oh Kiley you must rest." Ishizu said kneeling down to place her hands on her shoulders

"Don't touch me!' She cried

Ishizu sighed realizing she was scared she stood glaring at Malik "Why did you allow her to get out of bed?"

"Before or after she slapped me?" He snapped at his sister

"Serves you right!

"Kiley please you are very weak and need rest after what you've been through." Ishizu said to the girl

"Yeah no thanks to the both of you!" She cried happy to see Ishizu flinch

Isis moved closer to her still kneeling "Please try to forgive me." She pleaded

Kiley looked up into her dark blue eyes and they blurred with tears "I never wanted to harm you I only did what I had to. I know you can't possibly understand this and if our roles were reversed I would be hurt and angry as well."

Kiley took a deep breath eyebrows knitting "I'm trying to understand this whole thing with ancient artifacts and magic and spirits but its hard. I would never hurt anyone like you did me no matter what."

"If the survival of the human race depended on it you would." Malik intervened coming closer to her

She glared at him "No I wouldn't."

"If your mother was to be murdered before you eyes and you had a chance to save her. Even if it meant harming another person you would not do everything in your power to protect her?" Malik snapped

Kiley opened her mouth remembering the spirits words _I will not justify their actions just the reasoning _

She bit her lip sighing hard "I-I can forgive you but I won't trust you. I won't answer any more of your questions either, and the spirit told me to tell you if you try your sick little magic trick again he's coming back and it won't be pretty!"

Malik actually chuckled at her reply and Kiley flushed realizing her threat sounded something like a ten year old would make. Honestly once again she was absolutely helpless. Weak from before she could barely sit up let alone try to get away. Ishizu smiled softly at her sparing her from further embarrassment.

"Understandable and yes the spirit you are associated with was very specific. He cares immensely for your well being. Now we need to get you back to bed to rest." Ishizu commented looking at her brother

Kiley watched him wearily as he came over he knelt next to her and without a word his arms scooped underneath her knees and lower back. Kiley squeaked in surprise being hoisted into the air as if she weighed nothing. She could feel his biceps straining from the work and she swallowed her face blooming. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears as he carried her only a couple of feet to the bed setting her on it. The whole affair last less then ten seconds. Malik simply gave her a smug smirk arms crossed considering her mortification pay back for slapping him earlier. Ishizu glared at him.

"That was unnecessary Malik. I only meant help her too her feet not carry her like a child. You embarrassed her." she snapped at him in Arabic

He could only shrug in reply still smirking eye landing on the girl. He had to admit all flustered and angry she looked rather cute. She was by far one of these most spirited and stubborn women he had ever met. Coming from a culture where women were mostly subservient and timid it she was intriguing.

Ishizu convinced her to lie back and as soon as her head touched the pillow her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off. Ishizu pulled the covers up on the young girl smoothing them out before brushing her stray bangs out of her eyes. Malik watched her curious to why she was so emotional towards the girl. Ishizu was barely acquainted with her and she was treating her like a younger sibling.

"Why are you so attached to this girl?" Malik asked

"I feel responsible for her. She really has no idea the danger she is in being acquainted with a spirit of a sennen item." she said

"Our burden is any different?" Malik asked

"We were trained and raised to wield and handle the magic of the ancient times. This young child was not. Look at how exhausted she is only after one encounter with your rod and I know you were not putting your full power into it." She scolded lightly

He frowned "You are right I would have shattered her mind potentially she was fighting me so hard even before the spirit intervened." He said surprised

"She has her own fate to discover. I can sense it and it is tied with ours as well." Ishizu said

* * *

Kiley awoke a few hours later a fresh glass of juice sitting with an apple on the night stand and the siblings no where to be found. It was three 'o' clock in the afternoon. Sleepily rubbing her eyes she felt much better then before and her stomach complained at the lack of nourishment. Stretching she felt her body much more compliant then before. Swinging her legs around she gingerly placed weight on them before standing. She only stumbled slightly before getting a good footing underneath her. Sitting back on the bed she quickly downed the juice and ate the apple before the door to her bedroom opened and Malik looked in. He didn't come any farther into the room. Kiley smirked at the reaction remembering she had slapped him good the last time.

"Afraid I'll slap you again?" she sniffed irritable

"Yes actually." He said and she saw the welt on his cheek

She scowled at him "You deserved it."

He sighed "Can I come in without being physically accosted?" he asked

"Fine." She said

He came in sitting at the same seat as before when she first awoke. "What do you want?"

"Just to make sure you are well. Ishizu asked me to look in on since she had a meeting with Pegasus."

"I'm fine thank you."

"We are back to our cold greetings from before I take it then?" he asked

She frowned "Look. I get this whole sense of duty thing but excuse me if I'm less then thrilled with the person who tried to fry my brain like an egg."

"Yes about that I was going to tell you more about our background if you wanted to know." He offered

"I dunno the more I know these days the more trouble I seem to be getting myself into." She said

"At this point the more you know could save your hide." He mentioned

"I guess so."

"First off I think you should know the puzzle we are searching for contains the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh." He stated

Kiley looked at him in surprise "Like...king of Egypt type?"

"The only type." He said surprised by her ignorance

"Wow. Okay."

"He was resurrected through his vessel to protect the world against the return of the Shadow Games."

"Well I know about these Shadow Games. The spirit told me." They knew about the spirit already she didn't need to tell them it was the spirit of the puzzle who was apparently a Pharaoh.

Malik went on to tell Kiley of his family's role in protecting the Sennen items. He also told her that they protected the Pharaoh's tomb where many secrets were hidden. Malik left certain things untold due to the fact according to the prophecy the Pharaoh himself must discover certain things on his own. Besides if the girl was witholding information he could as well. He barely knew her he wasn't going to divulge his life story to her. As he finished his story she look contemplative and nervously fidgeting with her fingers her eyes distant.

"Now not many know our secrets. If our clan does find out what you know they may come for you." He said smirking

Kiley paled "Well this just keeps getting better and better."

"Just keep our secrets and you have nothing to worry about."

"So you don't get to do anything? Like go do anything fun or have friends?" Kiley asked curious after hearing about his tedious guardianship

Malik was a little caught off guard by her question "My activities are restricted because of my duties and I don't have friends only family." He said

"And why do you wear eyeliner?" Kiley asked curious

He stared at her perplexed "You know?" Kiley said pointing to his eyes

His cheeks flooded with color realizing she meant markings below his eyes and she was mistaking them for women's cosmetic products "They are the traditional markings of the guardians of my clan. Much akin to the ancient Egyptians themselves and its not eye liner they are permanent." he corrected

Kiley tried to hide her smile but failed before snorting and giggling "Why are you laughing?" he asked frowning

"I'm sorry." She said grinning eye sparkling "It just looks so..so...feminine."

* * *

Ishizu walked in hearing her brother shouting. Worriedly she hurried to the bedroom where Kiley was staying and saw the young girl practically rolling in a fit of laughter. Looking to her brother who was blushing of all things and furious by the looks of it was fit to be tied.

"Did I miss something?" Ishizu asked curious

"That girl is the the most disrespectful... BRAT!" he snapped

Kiley just sat up wiping tears from her eyes grinning "You're such a diva."

He scowled and shouldered past Ishizu into the other room. Ishizu looked at Kiley perplexed "What did you do to him?"

"I guess I overdid it. I told him he looked feminine." Kiley said

Ishizu's gawked at Kiley "You did?"

"Oh most definitely and he got all up in a snit to. It was wonderful." Kiley chuckled

"Oh my. I've never seen him that flustered." Ishizu commented smiling slightly

"What can I say I have a talent." Kiley grinned

* * *

Yugi was driving the spirit crazy asking so many questions about Kiley. As soon as he had heard what happened he had instantly become worried. The spirit assured him she was was all right. It was hard to convince the boy though. Her cell phone didn't get a signal where she and her mother were so he couldn't text her until she got home. The spirit mused silently as the boy seemed to stare obsessively at his phone waiting for her text message. Sometime on Monday after school it chimed and he literally dove for it.

_I'm back! :)  
_

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed his jacket and shoes and dashing out of the house.

Kiley barely opened her condominium door before the body collided with hers in a tight hug. Yugi had his arms wrapped fiercely around her. She smiled hugging him back feeling a wave of familiarity wash over her.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked violet eyes looking over her face for any sign of harm

"Yugi I'm okay. Didn't the spirit explain things?" Kiley asked

"He did but that doesn't mean anything." Yugi said pouting

Kiley sighed rolling her eyes finding it hard to ignore the cute pout on his face and his large eyes "Its fine. Everything worked out."

She invited him in and he sat on her couch as they watched some American movie. Kiley yawned and he looked at her.

"Tired?" he asked concerned

"Jet lag I guess."

_She's lying she's still weak from her ordeal  
_  
Yugi frowned slightly hearing the spirit's voice. He glanced at her and she seemed very pale. He scooted closer to her lifting an arm and sliding it around her shoulders. Kiley looked at him wide eyed. "I'm glad your back and I'm glad you're okay." he said

Kiley smiled at him brightly and found herself leaning into him. "Me too."

_Kiss her...you have been thinking about it all weekend!  
_  
Kiley's eye widened hearing the spirit's voice and she jerked away mouth agape. Yugi held up his hands flushed crimson.

"I-I-I have not! Spirit!" he squawked

"You eaves dropping pervert!" Kiley cried glaring at the puzzle

All she heard in response was a deep chuckle sending chills up her spine. She glared at Yugi who could only smile sheepishly in response. She promptly grasped a pillow and pelted the teenager.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated. I'm in school part-time and I play roller derby AND I'm planning a wedding. Things get crazy once in awhile. Here ya go. Its a lot of filter reading but its worth it. Kiley can't hear all the conversations and talking between The Pharaoh and Yugi just what the Pharaoh allows. He can control the link. Yugi's strong feelings when they are close because of the Pharaoh can be conveyed to Kiley as well. I know its kinda jumbled but I don't have the time to explain every little thing so THERE author note. Still no pairing YET they're being retarded teenagers and throw in a semi-psychic link and you buttloads of fun. LOL.

(+) Is Yugi Speaking and italics

(*) Is Pharaoh speaking and italics

**Chapter 9**

Taeko was mortified at the fact she had clearly misjudged her alcohol tolerance. Maximillion Pegasus' fine whine had been delectable but also extremely potent and Taeko did not think that a few glasses would make her fall down drunk. He was kind enough to let her stay on his private yacht for two whole days nursing her hangover while he was supposed to be entertaining guests. The past ten years of her career she had an impeccable reputation for being professional, polite, and responsible. In just a few hours she had almost ruined that reputation. She felt like she had made a complete fool out of herself.

She was furious Kiley found the situation hilarious and would grin or giggle. Leave it to her daughter to have such a sense of humor that was definitely something she inherited from her father. Kiley had grinned none to subtle when Maximillion had called to check on her a week later. She had been standing in the hallway grinning like a fox as Taeko spoke to him on her cell phone. Taeko had seen her standing in the door way and promptly turned crimson and slammed her bedroom door. The closed door didn't hide a very distinct snort from the hallway. Taeko could only listen to Maximillion's svelte voice and apologize repeatedly while being several shades of crimson. She was blushing like a school girl very much unlike the sophisticated woman she was supposed to be. Maximillion didn't seem phased by it at all and in fact apologized for his wine selection being too strong. Apparently a few of his guests were inebriated. Taeko doubted they were quite as gone as she was. He promised her dinner later that week after their meeting with Kaiba Corp. Taeko was feeling better about the situation at the mention of dinner and even felt her heart skip a beat or two at the invitation. She accepted of course and circled it on her planner twice instead of the usual once for important events. He also discussed the future of her employment with Industrial Illusions.

Kiley at first was a little worried about her mother's interest in the billionaire but seeing her reactions was pretty priceless. After getting off the phone she pretended to be reading a book on the couch listening to her iPod when Taeko came into the living room.

"Well I have some good news." Taeko said smiling

"Huh?" Kiley said taking her ear buds out

"Maximillion wants to extend my contract for at least a year maybe two." She said

Kiley's face reflected surprise "Really?"

"Yes. What do you think about staying around here for awhile?"

Kiley got silent for a minute and then smiled "I'd like it."

"Oh honey I'm glad I think its time we settled down. At least for a little while maybe you can try to get into college." Taeko suggested

Kiley's smile fell slightly "I don't know. My GED probably won't qualify me here. Their universities are crazy strict mom."

"What about online?" Taeko suggested

"I'll think about it." Kiley said frowning slightly

Taeko knew better then to press her about the subject "I'm sure Yugi will like you're going to be around more."

It was Taeko's turn to tease her daughter seeing the blush on her cheeks "I guess so…you know he has other friends then me."

"Of course but you seem to have a special relationship with him. I know you like him honey." Taeko said

"Yeah…but it would never work out…its too complicated." Kiley said not really wanting to have to tell her mom he was possessed by an ancient Pharaoh and all who had dark magic and powers.

"If you say so you know I didn't have very many boyfriends when I was your age so don't feel like you have too have one."

"That's because Grandpa Tomoe didn't let you and you went to an all girls academy Mom." Kiley said pointedly

"Oh yeah." Taeko chuckled

Kiley rolled her eyes as her mom strolled by and gently kissed her forehead on her way to the kitchen. Kiley turned listening to her hum to herself recognizing the song as one of the ones she hummed when she was a child. Kiley also didn't miss the fact her mom was actually wearing yoga pants and not business slacks for once. She was wondering if a certain quirky game maker had anything with the sudden change in attitude for her mother.

"Hey sweetie! How about pizza and a movie tonight?" Taeko asked from the kitchen

"Okay."

Kiley smiled

Having a spirit in your body had its benefits that was for sure so Yugi was finding out. Like the other night when he exhausted from his book report and it was already almost midnight and he forgot to study for his exam in Biology. The spirit had traded places with him and studied for him and gave him the answers instead. Yugi knew it was kind of dishonest but he purposely marked some answers wrong to make up for it and promised to prioritize better next time.

The spirit who also was apparently a Pharaoh or so Kiley told them, had no memories so he had no name. Both he and Kiley called him Spirit for the moment but Yugi had discussed with him trying to find him a name. Kiley's suggestions weren't helping one of them being 'PITA' which was her acronym for 'Pain in the ass' which the spirit hadn't been to pleased about. The budding relations between his friend and the Spirit were better then before. Their mean and hateful arguments were more teasing banters now. Yugi still had to intervene more often then not because both of them had bad tempers. Kiley's was explosive and the Pharaoh's in return was haughty and sarcastic and the arguments tended to give Yugi a head ache.

The other thing that seemed to be a little difficult for Yugi was the spirit had taken an interest in Anzu. Sharing a mental, emotional, and spiritual link with him was difficult when Anzu was either speaking to them or within eyeshot. The Pharaoh's feelings were not all that innocent and for a boy already in the stages of puberty with hormones it was little hard to deal with. Yugi had always had a crush on her and combined with the Pharaoh's interest in her it was not exactly favorable. For example when she tried to talk to him and he would flush repeatedly or worse stutter causing all sorts of suspicions. Anzu would then of course as him if he was all right and he'd be even more embarrassed. So far he had been able to play it off and not gain anymore attention from her. It was getting harder to do as she often walked home with him after school on the days he wasn't with Kiley. Yugi didn't think Anzu had any other intention then being friends but it was making it harder to deal with day by day.

Then of course there was Kiley. Yugi knew they both had feelings for one another but she was hesitant and made it clear that pursuing anything was not a good idea. For that he didn't blame her but he couldn't help but wonder if she would have eventually become his girlfriend if the spirit hadn't have intervened. Kiley had become more understanding of the situation with the spirit but she was wary of his presence and it all had something to do with what had happened while she was gone away to that party. The spirit had explained everything but still she was acting different now. Yugi was beginning to wonder if she was developing feelings for the ancient pharaoh. It was all a big mess really and becoming irritating.

He came home from school with Anzu one day to find Kiley in the shop with his grandfather holding a booster pack in her hand from Duel Monsters. He grinned and she looked at him in surprise before quickly setting it down. She didn't like that smile on his face. "Hey. Finally buy a booster pack?" He asked hopeful

"No. Grandpa gave it to me." she said. It was just easier to call Sugoroku grandpa since he insisted anyways.

"It was an extra from last year's edition that didn't sell. They're not tournament eligible anymore." Sugoroku said smiling trying to take some of the embarrassment off the young woman

"They're still collectible." Yugi said quickly making his way over and peering to see what cards she got. Kiley responded by jerking them away from his eye sight with a frown making Yugi pout. The reason why was he was going to spend the next hour telling her what each of their abilities were and how she could use them and try to talk her into a match. Anzu chuckled seeing the display and alerted Kiley to her presence.

"Oh...hey Anzu." Kiley greeted a little surprised to see the girl in the shop

Anzu smiled warmly as she always did and waved "Hey Kiley I didn't know you were going to be here. Yugi invited me to stay and study since we have a group project."

"Oh. Well I guess I should go." Kiley said

_*Oh this should be interesting_. The spirit chuckled feeling Kiley's annoyance by the girl's presence

Yugi sighed shushing the spirit "No Kiley you don't have to leave."

"But your project..." Kiley said

"We do need to work on it." Anzu said

"See I'll be in the way." Kiley admitted

"OR you can help I'm sure there is something you can do." Sugoroku said clasping a hand on Kiley's shoulder holding her in place noticing she had shoulder her messenger bag an indication she was trying to leave

Yugi sighed looking at each female and he could feel the discomfort in the room. "Yeah. It's a big project in history we could use some help. If you want to Kiley and if Anzu doesn't mind."

"No. I don't mind." Anzu said smiling

"I can help it doesn't bother me." Kiley said looking pointedly at Anzu

_*Never would I have thought both of them would not get along._

_+Spirit they get along. I mean they have the few times they've talked_

_*Oh do they? So this spark in the air is nothing then?_

_+They've just never hung out. Its always a little weird the first time you hang out with someone you're not familiar with_

_*We shall see_

They made their way to Yugi's loft bedroom and after explaining their project Kiley started to skim through on the internet for good articles to read on her laptop. She would have looked through their text books and library books but her Japanese literature was not as strong as her language skills. Anzu seemed content with making notes quickly and efficiently and high lighting certain things from their notes from class. Yugi was looking through magazines for good pictures to use since they had to do a collage. He smiled seeing the peaceful atmosphere as two of his good friends seeming to get along.

"It says that the Korean peninsula was ruled by Japan from 1910 till the end of the Second World War in 1945." Kiley said

"Isn't that when the United States dropped the atomic bombs?" Anzu asked curious

"I think so. That was the turning point of the war in the Pacific." Kiley said

"My Grandfather fought in the war in the Philippines." Anzu said looking at Kiley

"Oh wow really?" Kiley asked curious

"Yes. He said the war was awful he used to have horrible nightmares even when he was older."

"My Grandfather on my mom's side Grandfather Tomoe I think his brother fought in the war but I think he died. Grandfather Tomoe was too young to go to war at the time so he stayed home and he became head of the family when his older brother died."

"Oh that's right you're half Japanese." Anzu said suddenly remembering put off by her more European appearance

"Yeah. Is it that hard to believe?" Kiley said feeling her hackles raise slightly she'd caught crap her whole life from most of her Japanese relations for her looks

"Its just that you have such American looks its hard to remember that you're part Japanese sometimes." Anzu said with honesty. Yugi looked to Kiley to see what her response would be. He knew she was sensitive about this topic.

"Well look at Yugi. I wouldn't think he was Japanese until he opened his mouth." Kiley said sarcastically and Anzu actually laughed

"Hey." Yugi said offended

"It's true!" Anzu said grinning and both girls smiled at him making him blush and frown

_*Seems like they're forming and alliance against you Yugi._ the spirit said amused

_+Girls._ Yugi said exasperated

Despite their differences Yugi was glad to see the girls get along. Kiley helped find some good articles on the internet and Anzu took really good notes from class. While Anzu was going to write the report Yugi was going to work on the collage. Time seemed to fly by until it was time for Anzu to go home around six-thirty. She told Kiley goodbye after trading phone numbers with her and left leaving Kiley and Yugi alone. Yugi put up his project and looked at Kiley as she shut down her lap top.

"I'm glad you and Anzu are getting along." He said

"She's nice." was Kiley's only comment

"Do you think you could hang out with her more?" Yugi asked hopeful

"I guess." Kiley said

"She's really nice though and you seemed to get along okay with her tonight. Maybe we can all go out and hang out together sometimes." Yugi prompted

"Yugi if you like her its okay. You don't need my approval." Kiley said annoyed

"What? I wasn't trying to get your approval." Yugi said surprised and confused by her response

"Well I feel like you want my approval or something. If you like the girl ask her out." Kiley snapped

"Anzu's just a friend." Yugi countered

"You have a crush on her I can feel it." Kiley said frowning looking pointedly at the puzzle sitting on his desk a few feet away.

_*Damn._ Came the Pharaoh's reply

"Th-that's the Pharaoh." Yugi argued

"It's from you too. When we're close I can feel your feelings sometimes especially when you're emotional." Kiley said rolling her eyes

"Okay...okay...I kind of...sort of like her." Yugi admitted with a heavy sigh

"Its okay." Kiley said smiling lightly although she wouldn't lie a tinge of jealousy twitched inside her heart

"Really? I mean it doesn't mean anything I always kind of had a crush on her when since we were little." Yugi said

"I think...it's kind of sweet." Kiley said knowing in her heart she felt differently but she had made it very clear she had no intention of getting in a relationship with Yugi once already. It wouldn't be fair if he wanted to see another girl and she acted like a complete jerk about it. Especially after she made a point to tell him "NO" firmly before he even asked her out.

Yugi smiled "You're still my best friend Kiley."

She felt her heart clench before she tossed a balled up piece of paper at him making him chuckle "Sap. Anyways I've got good news."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked sensing she wanted to change the subject

"My mom is extending her contract with Industrial Illusions. I'm going to be here probably the next two years." She said

"That's great!" Yugi said grinning

Kiley smiled "Its going to be a good thing. We've been travelling so much the past two years it'll be nice to set down roots for awhile. Especially since I've made friends here with you and maybe Anzu."

_*Good because I doubt you could keep yourself out of trouble_.

Kiley frowned looking at the puzzle sitting on Yugi's desk. "Anyways...mom wants me to get into school again. College."

"A Japanese University?" Yugi asked

"No. My GED won't transfer. I'm going to take online classes from the states."

"That's great." Yugi said happy for her

"Yeah. I think it'll be great." She said hopeful

"Don't you want to go back to school?" Yugi asked curious

"I guess. I don't know what I want to study though or what I want to do. I'll be seventeen soon mom wants me to decide." Kiley said with a sigh

"Well...what do you like?" Yugi asked

He suddenly realized he still didn't know that much about Kiley. He knew she liked to read books and music. He knew she kind of had an urban tom-boy style. He knew her favorite color was purple. He didn't know what her favorite food was or what kind of movies she liked to watch. He didn't even know really what town in the U.S. she was from. Kiley had never made an attempt to talk about her past very much and he didn't pry.

"Well literature. I was always good at it in school. Mom mentioned communications. I could be a writer or a journalist." She said

Yugi smiled "That sounds interesting."

"My brother graduates in the Spring with his bachelors of Chemistry and he's going into med school." She said

"Wow." He said surprised

"Yeah. Michael was always really smart." she said with a shrug

"You're smart too." Yugi commented

She smiled "You mean smart aleck right?"

"No I mean you're really smart even the Pharaoh said so." Yugi commented

_*I said she was fairly competent._

"Well geez thanks." Kiley snapped looking at the puzzle

_*It was a compliment_

"A half assed one."

_*Would you rather worship the ground you walk on? Who exactly is an actual monarch here again?_

"Yeah from a million years ago!"

_*Five thousand to be exact. I believe it was near the end of the traditional Egyptian dynasty before Romanic rule_.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Kiley said rolling her eyes

Yugi just grinned letting the two get their normal banter out of the way. It was useless to stop them anyways and it was never less then amusing. It was becoming a pretty common event.

_*Child I am royalty you should show some more respect. The spirit said mirth heavy in his voice_

"Okay you're a ROYAL pain in the ass. How's that?" Kiley smirked

_*Your mouth would have gotten you no less then a prompt execution if you had been in my court_

"If I'm ever in ancient Egypt I'll remember that." She snorted

"Geez you two. You act like a married couple." Yugi laughed

_*Now THAT is laughable_

"Not even if you had a body and you were the last male. I'd become a lesbian."

_*What exactly is a Lesbian? the Pharaoh said at a loss for what she was talking about_

Kiley smirked as Yugi blushed crimson and groaned covering his face.

- 5 minutes later -

_*YOU ARE A COMPLETELY VULGAR GIRL!_

Kiley was laughing hysterically literally feeling tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. It was rare to get the Pharaoh mortified at anything since he was, well, a Pharaoh and ancient spirit. To say he had probably been around the block a time or two, even if he couldn't remember, was the understatement of the century. When she was able to get the better of him it honestly made her day. Yugi was fairing no better as he had become embarrassed after trying to sputter through an explanation to the Pharaoh on his own. Kiley had blurted out a point blank answer without any sugar coating stopping Yugi half way through. The Pharaoh had reacted just like he hoped mortified and disgusted. To think of two women together in a relationship reserved for a man and a woman.

_*What an abominable idea! Society in this century allows such a thing!_

Kiley wiped her tears grinning "Oh yeah. It's the revolution of this century."

_*How!? It does not make sense!_

"Do you really want to know how? I'll let Yugi help you with that one." She said

"Kiley! Stop!" Yugi said and before he could help himself he thought about exactly "HOW" two women were intimate and he did know he was a teenage boy after all. And of course those thoughts were about the most two prominent teenage females in his life at the moment. The spirit curious saw his thoughts and Yugi felt the utter shock hit him.

_*Oh...my..._

Kiley fell over with a snort giggling again. He might be an ancient, powerful, and dark spirit but his knowledge of the new world was limited and she found it endlessly amusing to torture him with this fact. Poor Yugi on the other hand was caught in the cross fire. She blinked blurry eyes at him as he seemed frozen with mortification as he sat on his bed. Blinking once more she saw the Pharaoh sitting on the bed in his placed looking none to pleased. She sighed trying to not to grin as much.

"Was this necessary? I could have just read Yugi's thoughts." He snapped

"Oh come on. Don't be so stuffy. It's a fact and you asked." She said

"A simple explanation too would have sufficed. Must you cause chaos where ever you go you ill mannered brat."

He was angry but she could still see the blush lingering on his cheeks. "Lighten up. I know you have a sense of humor."

"Yes but not one quite like yours." He said with a sigh his severe frown relaxing slightly

"What can I say? It's a talent." She said smiling standing and sliding her lap top into her messenger bag.

"Are you leaving?" he asked curious

"Yeah it's almost seven-thirty." She said looking at her watch

"So it is. Allow me to walk you home then." he said standing

"I was going to take the bus." She said surprised at his offer after she had just tortured him for the last half hour

"I will accompany you then." He insisted

"I'm really fine I don't need a babysitter." She said heading towards the door she opened Yugi's bedroom door when it was shut by a hand moving past her head. Surprised she turned to see him staring intently at her only a few inches away.

"I insist." He said staring at her intently

"O-okay." she said

He watched her walked beside him clutching her messenger bag strap tightly glancing at him curiously once in awhile. He walked casually and noticed her nervous demeanor. He had simply asked to walk her home he didn't know why she was acting this way. Yugi had almost willingly switched him. She had put the poor boy into a stupor to be honest with her blunt words even if it was in jest he really was embarrassed. Yugi already had a crush on the girl and after having to do with his own feelings of appreciation for Anzu he was overwhelmed. He smirked at the thought and chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Today."

"What about today?"

"Everything." He said looking at her intently that smirk of his half cocked

"I thought you were mad about it." Kiley said curious

"I was at first. I'm not used to your 'sense' of humor as you say. Today's youths are quite open with that topic and it's used in jest quite often from what I can understand."

"Yeah it's in everything that way magazines, movies, and television you name it. Some people still really uncomfortable with it." She said relaxing slightly as they started talking

"Yugi for one." He commented

"Oh...I might have gone a little over board I didn't realize it." Kiley said suddenly worried

"Let's just say he needed a little reprieve. I think you take his kindness for granted sometimes he is still very young and still very much male." He said

It was Kiley's turn to blush but she smiled none-the-less "Yeah I think you're right. He's so easy going I forget he get's so flustered about stuff sometimes."

"Indeed."

"So...Anzu huh?" His crimson eyes snapped her

She was smirking slightly "What about Anzu?"

"You like her."

"If you mean I appreciate she is a beautiful young woman then yes. I really have no other interaction with her then that and I would prefer to keep it that way." He said

"So you're not in like but in lust, I get it." She said her voice taking on a sing-song sound

"What does that even mean?" He asked irritable she was teasing him

"It's a saying. When you like someone for their looks and not their personality."

"She is very pleasant if we were better acquainted I would appreciate her personality just as much as her beauty. You make me sound shallow. I only have the opportunity to look at her." He said accusingly

"I was just making an observation." She said rolling her eyes

"You are assuming. You assume a lot of things child." He said glaring pointedly at her

"WHY do you keep calling me child? I might be a few thousand years younger then you but I'm NOT a child." She huffed

"Because you act like one." He said quickly in response

"Well you bring out the best in me. Why did you want to walk me home anyways! You don't even like me." Kiley snapped

"See? There is the maturity level of a child. You have no consideration for other people's feelings and you jump to accusations frequently."

"You know what I don't need this...good night." Kiley snapped

She tried to stomp off but he caught up with her in a few strides his legs longer then hers. "Will you stop?"

"No! Just go back to Yugi's." She said turning too him as she stepped out off the curb not noticing the bright head lights to intent on getting away from the Pharaoh.

In slow motion his eyes widened "WATCH OUT!"

Kiley felt herself yanked back by a pair of strong arms about the waist and into a chest. The impact of his body into hers sent them stumbling backwards and bumping into the side of the building. The impact knocked the breath out of her and her eyes were squeezed shut. As she took a deep breath she felt hot air on her cheek. She opened her eyes seeing he was bracing himself from falling into her both arms on each side of her face. The spirit looked at her frowning but concern filled his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yeah."

He sighed and glared at her still trapping her "You were almost hit by that contraption. Do you not have any concern for your well being? You're always in trouble somehow someway I feel like I need to watch you every minute!" He growled at her

"S-sorry." she squeaked

He calmed seeing her wide grey-blue eyes and blushing cheeks he sighed again but heavier. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her forwards "Pharaoh..."

"Be silent your mouth has already conducted far too much work tonight let us just enjoy some peace." He said

She nodded letting him pull her forwards. After a silent bus ride and elevator ride to her condo he watched as she unlocked her door. Kiley turned the handle and just as she started to enter he called out.

"Wait."

She turned to him "My apologies for losing my temper and as a matter of fact I DO like you. Why else would I go through as much trouble to keep you safe? I just have, at least I think not, met a woman that infuriates me as much as you do."

"Wow insulted and liked in the same sentence." She said with a sigh

"SEE! That...THAT right there is exactly..."

She smiled walking forwards and not letting him finish his sentence as she opened her door. "Good night Pharaoh. Thank you for walking me home."

He sighed heavy for the third time glaring at her "This conversation is not over, Kiley."

"Oh I know. Good night."

"Good evening." He said turning and walking away.

Kiley chuckled opening her door and flipped on the lights and shutting the door. She cried out in surprise seeing Malik Ishtar sitting on her couch leering at her. "Hello Kiley Tomoe."


End file.
